


裙下之臣

by charlotte_vesper



Category: Hannibal (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 49,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte_vesper/pseuds/charlotte_vesper
Summary: "Curiosity is the initial form of affection."Elena Saviano x Sherlock Holmes 名伶x侦探（BBC 2010版）夏洛克当时大概25岁左右，没有华生，可能有麦雷（Mycroft x Lestrade）Hannibal会作为背景，不会有太多戏份（不排除会有一丢丢拔杯）
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/Original Female Character(s), Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Episode 01

晚餐开始的时候，已经是深夜了。长方形的餐桌上铺着整洁的亚麻桌布，1940年代的梅森瓷器里盛着椭圆形的香煎肉排，肉类表面覆盖着微焦的黑色，是刻意熏烤出来的颜色，佐菜是新鲜的蔬菜搭配自制的柠檬酱料，高脚杯里倒了一指宽的勒桦香贝丹，勃艮第地区最优秀的红酒之一，可见主人是个相当考究的老饕。

“我一直想推荐你尝尝这种酒，”Hannibal低下头轻轻地嗅杯中的香气，无懈可击地微笑，“它的气味很复杂，浑厚的木质调，佐以肉类是能解腻的佳品。”

“是么？谢谢。”Elena看起来比平时要紧张一些，她拿起酒杯，只饮了一小口，“您的品味一直非常值得称赞。”

“别太紧张，Elena，这餐是为你践行而特意准备的。”Hannibal拿起刀叉，慢条斯理地切盘子里的肉块，即便在进食时也不会破坏精致的摆盘，“我一直认为，最新鲜的肉类能品尝出生命的气息。”

Elena早就不会去问这到底是什么肉，她配着杯中的红酒简单地吃了几口，尽量告诉自己这是牛肉或者把膻味处理干净的羊肉。

她咽下肉块，装作恳切地评价道。“它确实很新鲜。”

“当然，”Hannibal放下刀叉，用膝盖上的餐巾擦嘴，“谈谈你新签的歌剧团怎么样？”

“确切地说，是英国皇家歌剧院，虽然比不上意大利，但对我这样的资质来说已经是最好的选择了，”Elena微笑，“还没感谢您为我准备的推荐信，我非常感激。”

“无妨，不过是举手之劳。只是我有点可惜以后无法再听到你唱诵那些美丽的故事，”他继续饮酒，“但我还是能在巴尔的摩听到还不错的歌剧，虽然比不上你，但填充一下空虚的耳朵还是足够的。”

“您说的是Anita Davis？她的声音确实尚可。”但也只是尚可，作为茱莉亚音乐学院的同窗，Elena本人对这位学姐的评价并不高。她不再说话，默不作声地吃着盘子里的食物，她知道Hannibal不喜欢别人对他烹饪的东西挑三拣四，如果她不想被他吃掉的话，最好把他准备的食物都吃干净。虽然她已经饱了，还是机械地往嘴里塞着。

Hannibal颇感无聊地问。“谈谈你的母亲吧，她还好吗？许久没有听到她的消息了。”

“上周她跟我打过一次电话，她在意大利巡演，一切都好。”Elena回答道。真相是她母亲和她已经几个月没有联系过了，但她觉得提问者并不是真的关心。

“她的艺术天赋和仪态都实属一流，其余的一切都是灾难。”Hannibal捏了捏自己的手指，不动声色地回忆道，“我第一次见到她的时候，我们还都只有二十岁出头，在佛罗伦萨，她是令人仰慕的歌剧新秀，而我还是庸庸碌碌的无名之辈。”

您在美术馆里把两个人的躯体拼成了《春》，然后逃逸到美国，委实称不上无名之辈，我能用自己的性命起誓，所有意大利警探至今都对您记忆犹新。

Elena一动不动地注视着Hannibal，思考着措辞时露出了不自然的微笑。“听上去很……青葱。”

“活到我这个岁数再去回忆当时的故事，确实如此。”Hannibal举起酒杯，“再喝一杯吧，Elena，为你的欧洲之行。”

航班将在上午九点准时起飞，从巴尔的摩国际机场前往希斯罗，美国护照上的名字是Elena Saviano，照片是去年拍的，那时候在排练毕业汇演，《费加罗的婚礼》，上帝保佑莫扎特。Elena饰演费加罗的情人苏珊娜，为了方便戴假发，她不得已把头发剪得很短，泉水一般的蓝眼睛，鼻梁尖尖，脸庞消瘦，看上去像个清秀狡黠的男孩——倒是更符合童仆凯鲁比诺的形象，只可惜她不会唱女中音。

Elena Saviano不是最有名的Saviano，她母亲相比之下更加为人所知，二十岁的宋雅皇后大赛国际金奖，同时代最著名的抒情女高音转戏剧女高音。作为她的女儿，Elena就难免有些星光黯淡了，她也在歌剧这一逐步没落的行业里散发着光与热，可能这是星二代的宿命，但是和母亲时刻充满活力的形象比起来，Elena时常觉得自己和歌剧一样死气沉沉，可能古典艺术蒙尘在所难免，母亲竭尽所能放大了它的余晖，而自己能做的只是随波逐流地陨落。一边陨落一边唱歌也算是艺术吧？

等行李的时候她一直在用耳机听歌剧，普契尼《波西米亚人》，她即将在里面饰演Mimi，典型的抒情女高音。

电话是在这时候响的。她看了一眼号码，接起来，开始说意大利语。“喂，妈妈。”

“Elena，我亲爱的，”歌唱家说话时的声音不大，但是抑扬顿挫的语调总能给人一种富含戏剧性的观感，“你到伦敦了？”

“是的，妈妈。”她趴在行李车上，目不转睛地盯着传送带上形状颜色各异的行李，等待着属于自己的拉杆箱和旅行袋。

“我现在正在米兰巡演，从意大利到英国并不算太远，你说是吧？”歌唱家问，“我要把你介绍给Timothy、Jules和Melissa，你还没见过他们呢。”

Elena反应了一会儿才想起来，那三个车轱辘似的人名指的是她母亲的现任丈夫和同母异父的弟弟妹妹。她在脑海里飞快地搜索了一番，发现自己和这个家庭里的任何一个成员一样失败：第一，她想不起这是她母亲的第几任丈夫，是什么国家的人，做什么工作；第二，她也想不起来这两个孩子分别是她母亲和哪一任丈夫留下的，各自几岁。

“当然没问题了，”Elena像唱戏一般地装出以假乱真的快乐语气，“很棒，非常棒，棒极了！我爱你，妈妈。”

“很好，就这样吧，亲爱的，我该去排练了，噢，才迟到半小时了，还不算太多，”对方压低了声音，“真希望他们不要再催了，我最近新换的助理每次催我都是一副天快塌了的样子，令人生气。”

Hannibal怎么说的来着？她的艺术天赋和仪态都实属一流，其余的一切都是灾难。Elena深以为然地翻了一个白眼。

“难免的，妈妈，”她捏了捏鼻梁，“祝您演出顺利，有空我们再约见面吧。”

对方那边传来了一些窸窸窣窣的谈话声，歌唱家随口应付了几句，迅速地挂断了电话，Elena松了一口气，把手机收回口袋里，推着行李去排队入关。

父母在她出生后不久就选择了分道扬镳，父亲是在意大利做生意的犹太俄裔，她跟随父亲待在都灵直至十岁，因为生意往来的关系，父女俩前往美国，几年后父亲意外身亡，她的抚养权重新归于母亲——当时歌唱家正在大都会歌剧院过着神挡杀神佛挡杀佛的日子，根本没空管女儿，Elena在巴尔的摩当地的一所艺术寄宿学校独自长大。她十三岁时，Hannibal Lecter博士，作为她父母共同的朋友，给她找了第一个声乐老师，又一路资助她上学，直到去年她从茱莉亚音乐学院毕业，她的学费账单都是直接寄到他办公室去的。

虽然名义上Hannibal声称自己是Elena父母共同的朋友，但明显跟她母亲走得更近一些，只要她在美国，他就会去看她的演出。Elena一直很好奇，母亲和Hannibal之间到底是什么关系，她小时候怀疑过他们是情人，后来才意识到Hannibal哪怕和母亲有过肌肤之亲也完全算不上“情人”，狩猎人与猎物罢了，如同他和世上的绝大部分人。

海关翻开护照，漫不经心地看了一眼她本人，敲了章，让她入关。

Elena慢吞吞地出了机场，钻进一辆出租车。之前订好的房子在北伦敦，大概是个名头不小的富人区，那个司机听了她的目的地，对她的态度从爱理不理变成了毕恭毕敬，但Elena感觉自己可能是那个住宅区最落魄的住户之一。平心而论，她现在手头有点紧，上一轮演出的钱还没打到她的卡上，可能她过会儿得去给经纪人打个电话催一催，要是付不起房租就太荒诞了。

她坐进出租车，看着窗外飞速向后的风景，伦敦是一座铅灰色和白色组成的城市。

总之。你好，不列颠。希望你对我客气点。

房东Hudson太太绝对是个好人，愿上帝保佑她。她告诉Elena，三楼的房间已经里里外外都打扫过一遍了，给她送上了热茶和洒着椰蓉的小圆饼，还表示自己很乐意留房客吃晚餐。更慷慨的是，对方并没有提到一句和房租有关的内容，这让Elena如释重负，感觉自己可以多苟几天。

Elena把自己的衣物放进衣橱，然后走进浴室摆放洗漱用品和毛巾，莲蓬头上装了过滤嘴，这让她感到十分满意，不知道是上一任房客留下的还是房东太太装的。无论如何，为了她的发量着想，这玩意是必须的。

她把牛仔裤和T恤丢进洗衣篮里，换了一身黑色的尼龙裙子，准备出门去附近的超市看看，她下楼时正好有人要上楼，看样子是一个高高瘦瘦的卷发男人，他们就这样把彼此堵在了楼梯拐角处，都停住了脚步。

“抱歉。”Elena低声说道，等待着对方在道歉的同时给她让出空间，但是对方一动不动，像一根穿着衬衫顶着假发的电线杆。

垃圾英国男人。她微笑一下。“抱歉？”

“你是歌剧演员么？”对方询问道。

Elena愣了愣。“是的。”

原来在英伦三岛还能找到歌迷？受宠若惊，受宠若惊。作为一名刚刚从音乐学院里毕业的抒情女高音，Elena Saviano最近一次公开登台经历是两个月前在美国芝加哥市立歌剧院里担当莫扎特《女人心》里黛丝碧娜的B卡，在台上饰演睿智灵敏的少女，一共演了三场，反响相当不错。

他这是要签名还是合影？Elena打量着他，如同他也在打量她，虹膜的颜色很浅，在黄昏时呈现出无机质石块一般的灰色，神态敏锐而冷静但是攻击性不强，她有点放松下来。

签名当然是没问题的，但是合影就令人为难了。今天都在赶路所以她出门时并没有化妆，衣服也穿得很普通，Elena不确定自己和母亲一样有diva的包袱，但基础的形象维护似乎还是必要的。可是谢绝合影似乎观感更糟？显得她没什么名气，架子却不小。

对方再度开口时就打破了她的美好期待。“你最近是不是过得比较落魄？”

Elena瞪着他，一时不知道自己是感觉被冒犯更多还是吃惊更多。

“你的包很贵，1990年代的Versace限量款，如果是这几年拿到手的话至少要上万英镑，”他飞快地说道，“但你穿着一双最多三英镑就能买到的拖鞋，裙子的用料和款式都不错，但是看领口的磨损程度至少穿了三四年。跟手包比起来，衣服鞋子之类的消耗品都承担不起更贵的了？”

她一贯花钱相当节制，手包是母亲不想继续用的旧东西，裙子也确实穿了有些年头了，鞋子是临出发前才发现该换的，凭借她现在的经济条件当然买不起奢侈品。

Elena飞快地说道。“可能只是我喜欢呢？”

“你不是不注重生活品质的人吧，”他扫视着她，“如果说脸具有欺骗性的话，脖子和手部的皮肤护养得十分细腻，特别是拖鞋暴露的脚踝以及袖口的手肘。”

Elena认输似的往后退了一步。“那么歌剧呢？你是怎么看出来的，先生？”

“你的手机壳上写着Vissi d'arte, vissi d'amore，这足够吗？《托斯卡》的著名唱段。”

“可能我只是普通的歌剧爱好者呢？《托斯卡》很有名。”

他笑笑，显然这个不高明的问题正中下怀。“你的仪态说明了一切，你在下楼的时候脖子也跟立即要登台唱《图兰朵》一样笔直向上，一定有常年的登台经历。”

回答当然是无懈可击的，但Elena并不觉得这场对话该继续进行下去。她坚信距离产生美，这种逼视让她感到不安。看在上帝的份上，我的生活可不是他的游戏。

她皱着眉，又后退一步。“你对路上擦肩而过的所有人都要扫描一遍吗？”

对方相当傲慢地微笑。“凭我兴趣。”

如果这家伙再说一句和我有关的东西，我就扭断他的脖子。Elena盘算着。

楼下适时地传来Hudson太太的声音。“Sherlock，天呐，你回来了也不跟我说一声。今天顺利吗？对了，这是住在你楼上的邻居，Elena Saviano小姐！”

Elena在心底里哀嚎一声。看来英伦三岛真的一点不爱我，她给了我一个这样的邻居。


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 02

时钟敲过七点，他们此刻正坐在一楼的餐桌边上，Hudson太太把他俩安排在餐桌两边，一人倒了一杯热茶（“需要加奶的话，奶罐在冰箱里！”Hudson太太一边摆弄烤箱里的食物一边说道）。

在Hudson太太面前，Sherlock意外地收敛自己，他停止了自负的发言，端起茶杯一声不吭地饮茶，像一个被大人按在椅子上强迫着吃茶点的小孩。

Elena盯着茶杯里红色的液体，感觉自己尴尬得如同误入了一场没头没脑的相亲，对方对她不感兴趣，如同她也不对他感兴趣一样。

“我觉得今天的小牛排简直棒极了。”Hudson太太说道，“这是我今年买到的最棒的一次，你们俩必须尝尝。”

“非常感谢但是不了，”Sherlock放下茶杯，“我今天没空吃晚餐。”

“不是吧！”Hudson太太看上去并没丝毫不满，可能是脾气温和，也可能是对此习以为常。“哪里又冒出了案子需要你费心，Sherlock？”

“太多了。”他站起身，拿起外套上楼，“简直称得上精彩纷呈。”

Elena目送他离开，期待着Hudson太太的食物，她今天确实还没好好吃过东西。

“别管他，亲爱的，Sherlock就是这样，整天除了案子就是案子，”Hudson太太把小牛排倒进盘子里，谈起Sherlock的语气溺爱得就像他是自己淘气的小儿子，“希望你别觉得扫兴。”

“当然不会了。”她拿起刀叉，在心底里祝福这个烦人的邻居滚得越远越好。试想一下，如果Hannibal Lecter博士打算在伦敦开分店，Sherlock Holmes的尸体大概早就被吃得差不多了，骨头还可以打成粉做水管粘合剂，丝毫不浪费。

“对了，亲爱的，”Hudson太太突然想起什么，问，“你能不能再说一遍，你做什么工作？我记得你在邮件里提过，但我忘记了。”

“我唱歌剧。”Elena感觉自己有必要解释一下歌剧和音乐剧不是一样东西，她上一个房东一直以为她演的是《剧院魅影》或者《妈妈咪呀》。拜托，那根本不是一个东西，虽然她也会唱，歌剧演员十个里面九个都会唱音乐剧。

“噢，歌剧，我的最爱。”Hudson太太意外地是发烧友，“对了，请问你认识Valentina Saviano吗？”

果然。Elena开始熟练地假笑。“正是家母。”

“噢，天呐！”Hudson太太发出一声迷妹的尖叫，“她是我心中世界上最出色的女高音。我简直不敢相信，我和她的女儿住在一起！天呐，天呐！”

很巧，她也是我心中世界上最糟糕的母亲。Elena微笑着点头附和。“噢，Hudson太太，我代她谢谢您的夸奖。”

“我39岁时在意大利旅行的途中经过威尼斯，有幸听过一场她的《阿依达》。”Hudson太太绘声绘色地说道，“她的声音是那么迷人，那么充满力量——几乎让我的心碎了。”

“很荣幸您那么喜欢她，母亲对每个看过她演出的人都报以诚挚的感激。”事实是大歌唱家的性情相当高傲，她母亲对歌迷很少抱有耐心，签名和合影都极少。相比之下，她更喜欢跟一流的艺术人士来往，大概是觉得他们比歌迷和观众更懂她想要表达什么。

“是你母亲最初教你歌剧的吗？家学渊源，耳濡目染，”Hudson太太兴致勃勃地问，“我几乎可以想象母女俩的二重唱，一定美极了。”

Elena微笑着点头。“当然，尽管母亲一直忙于演出和练习，但她一直在艺术之路上引导我前进。”

当然不。母亲脾气急躁，没有耐心教任何东西，一句话重复两遍就能要她的命，如果不是Hannibal，我这辈子都无法接触到真正的艺术，最多做一名二流的合唱演员。

Hudson太太拿出一个沙拉碗。“要来点莴苣沙拉吗，亲爱的？你看上去很瘦，多吃些。”

“好的，谢谢。”Elena接过碗，开始往自己的盘子里夹蔬菜。无论如何，食物是无罪的。

晚餐之后，Elena帮Hudson太太把脏盘子摆进洗碗机里，她的演出费终于到账了，及时地划账给Hudson太太作为未来一年的房租，还能匀出一笔钱来买必需的东西。

“你真是太客气了，亲爱的，贝克街221号欢迎你。”Hudson太太开始烧水，准备泡茶。“以后有空就来找我吃晚饭吧，我会给你准备好吃的！”

Elena出于礼貌跟她寒暄了几句，上楼准备明天的排练。她签的是《波西米亚人》里的Mimi，还是在A角生病或者不在状态时顶替的B角，如果A角状态极好，那么B角会被指定去演一场，可能票价会便宜一些。实力再强的青年艺术家总是很难混出头，除非运气好到一定程度，而她显然不是天降幸运星。

途径二楼时，在楼梯口，Sherlock叫住了她。

“你或许可以骗过Hudson太太，”他一边在沙发上看手机一边说道，“但你骗不过我。”

Elena厌倦地抱着胳膊。“又发现什么了，多管闲事先生？”

“你母亲真的教过你歌剧？除非你不到三岁时就能唱花腔，那你可真是个天才，”他摇摇手机，“Valentina Saviano和第一任丈夫离婚之后就一直在美国发展，而你当时不出意外的话应该还住在欧洲。哪怕是你到美国之后，就读的也是茱莉亚音乐学院，你母亲的名誉教职在柯蒂斯——音乐界就差把裙带关系写在脸上了，而你们居然这么避嫌？”

“所以，你查过我的履历？”

Sherlock晃晃手机。“你的履历就在领英上，人人都有阅读权限——你自己设置的。”

“一个小小的问题，Holmes先生，你有必要戳破生活里的每一个谎言吗？”

“抱歉，我是一名侦探。”他毫无歉意地耸肩，“职业病。”

真是个难得一见的怪人。Elena不再理会他，转身上楼。

伦敦科文特花园皇家歌剧院的训练室在地下一层，首当其冲的是一间宽敞的四方形房间，角落里摆着钢琴和音响，数不清的旧歌谱都堆在一边的架子上，像一沓皱巴巴的散发着霉味的风干橘子皮。

Elena到场的时候，Mimi的A卡还没来，负责伴奏的工作人员和剧院经理已经来了，跟她一一握手寒暄。她的履历虽然比不过星光闪耀的母亲，但说出来也不至于丢人现眼：茱莉亚音乐学院的优秀毕业生，美国芝加哥市立歌剧院青年计划的杰出成员，凭着《魔笛》里的帕米拉拿过威尔第国际声乐比赛的第三名，硕士的第一年还拿到了柴可夫斯基大赛声乐组的银奖——她的导师一直认为她输在选曲上，时运不济，那一届评委各个都是巴洛克时代的拥趸，而她剑走偏锋地唱了马勒的《吕克特之歌》，“如果你因美貌而爱”，声音温柔而决绝，确实很有表现力，但是对于柴赛来说，过于先锋了。

除了歌剧发源地的意大利本土之外，美国汇聚了大量音乐人才和愿意为歌剧买单的富商，无疑最具有实力的歌剧伊甸园。Elena这番前往英国多少有些抢当地演员饭碗的意思，更何况Hannibal Lecter博士帮她请了业内大拿写了一封言辞恳切的推荐信。实力过关的星二代，还有名人的背书，在哪儿都能让人感到压力。

“欢迎你的到来，Saviano小姐，”剧院负责人是个矮矮的小老头，握手时情绪相当激动，“非常非常荣幸能和您这样的青年才俊合作。”

Elena感觉自己的手臂早晚被他晃骨折。“过奖了，先生。”

“不知道别人是否提起过，你和你母亲非常相像，”他半是恭维地说道，“气质迥异，但是如出一辙的美丽。”

她羞怯地微笑了一下，眼神不住闪烁。“是么？太棒了。”

平心而论，她和母亲当然是像的，俊俏的大眼睛和尖鼻子，浓丽丰茂的酒红色头发，嘴唇的弧度甚至生得一模一样。但母亲是稳艳的歌唱家，注定为了舞台而生，二十岁时起便有着古典雕塑一般圆润优美的身材，足足有五英尺十英寸高【178cm】，女性特征相当饱满，像波提切利画中的人物，年轻时满脸写着娇憨可爱，老了依旧明艳得不可战胜，往人群中随便一站就是当之无愧的主角。

Elena相比之下就有些平淡了，下颌收得更小，眼角更尖，气质灵俏，人也小了一号，消瘦，五英尺五英寸【165cm】的个子实在算不上高挑，肩膀窄，有一双洒满月光的蓝眼睛，眼神偶尔有些阴郁。不上台演出时打扮得很普通，随处可见的深灰色连衣裙，修女一般保守的长袖高领（也只有她这样的平板身材穿出来才不显得奇怪），戴一条单颗的珍珠项链，裙摆贴着小腿，脚上换了一双平底鞋，依旧是廉价品牌，商场里最多五英镑就能买到，还选了耐脏的黑色。

A卡居然迟到了，看来大牌都是一副德行。Elena和所有的剧院工作人员自我介绍了一圈，那位女士才姗姗来迟，一开门就是淡淡的玫瑰香水味。

《波西米亚人》的A卡，也是剧院的台柱，Elizabeth Murray女士是当之无愧的英国歌剧界大拿，音色纯美的抒情女高音，外形相当丰艳，据说她今年四十二岁，膝下有一个在读中学的女儿，丈夫经常给剧院捐钱，出身非富即贵。

那个行为怪异的Sherlock实则说了一句真理，艺术界人脉的重要性几乎都摆在明面上。那些在舞台上站到最后的人无疑都是当代最杰出的一批歌唱家，但他们往往都是天赋异禀和家财万贯的交集，背后所代表的财力和天赋几乎一样重要，剧院那么多口人都要吃饭，从观众这里吃，或者从投资人口袋里吃。

Elena当然不希望得罪她，简单地握手和自我介绍之后就去了隔壁的小房间彩排，Elizabeth女士对她也相当客套，除了日常寒暄外还刻意询问她是否适应伦敦的天气（“还在磨合期。”Elena如是回答道）随后才不慌不忙地开始带着乐队训练。Elena是B角，没有带着乐队彩排的殊荣，只能自己跟着伴奏练，听上去有点可怜，但她习惯了，并且剧院贴心地给她准备了钢琴伴奏。

“请问准备好了吗？我可以开始了。”负责伴奏的女孩名叫Mila，在钢琴专业里读四年级，准备一毕业就签约剧院。

“好的。开始吧。”Elena点点头，深呼吸，开始唱《波西米亚人》里最著名的一段，Si, Mi chiamano Mimi。


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 03

贝克街的电话是在这时响起的。

“我还以为你会用更加隐蔽的方式来窥探我的生活，真是没想到，你居然开始直接打电话了？”Sherlock接起电话夹在耳边，双眼依旧盯着培养皿里的细胞，“不列颠真是没落了。”

“别这样，Sherlock，”对方声音里的傲慢只增不减，“我只是想来过问一下你的新邻居。她是个什么样的人？”

“我以为你已经把她祖父母的结婚日期都查清楚了，Mycroft。”

“抱歉，令你感到失望了。”年长的Holmes声音听上去可丝毫不愧疚。

“并不对你抱有任何期望，也谈不上失望。”年幼的那位Holmes开始看显微镜里的细胞状态，他可不希望这次又把它养死了，这个月第三批了。

“看照片，Elena Saviano小姐就像是一只脆弱的百灵鸟，漂亮的羽毛下掩盖着细细的白骨，”Mycroft慢吞吞地评价道，“你听过她唱歌吗？”

“没有，你想太多了，”Sherlock从一旁的架子上拿出一瓶溶液，看了看上面的标签又放回去，“以及你的评价我会转告给她的。”

对方笑了一声。“这么急着跟她互诉衷肠？”

“反正不是我的衷肠，以及你真的太无聊了，Mycroft，她不过是一条会唱歌的金鱼。”

正在合着钢琴声训练的Elena一句歌词唱到一半，突然打了个喷嚏。

“没事吧？”Mila停下伴奏，扯了一张纸巾递给她。

“抱歉，没事。”Elena擦了擦鼻子，把它捏成团，丢进垃圾桶里，看向歌谱，“我们继续吧。”

Mimi该是苍白的，如梦般温柔的女孩，一贫如洗，生活在社会边缘却依旧渴望美好生活。Elena享受歌唱的时候，只有这时她才能感觉到自己是完全被爱的，这个说法有点可悲，却从她的青春期磕磕绊绊地延续至今。

她听过的最好版本的Mimi，除了卡拉斯之外，来自她的母亲。在茱莉亚学院的课堂上，她坐在一堆同学里听过母亲二十二岁时唱的Si, Mi chiamano Mimi，优美而富有感情，所有同学都沉醉其中，暗暗羡慕她有这样一位才华横溢的母亲，天赋是会遗传的，Elena唱得再好也不奇怪，更何况她沐浴在母亲的才能之下长大，想必受到不少母亲的庇荫。

但只有她自己知道，第一次完整地听母亲的歌声是在Hannibal的厨房里，他有一流的音响和唱片机以及对艺术的绝佳品味，他的住宅总是很安静，没有任何人会打断他们。

Hannibal把刀和平底锅放在水槽里，又把开好的酒瓶和果汁壶一起放到长桌上。“你知道么，Elena，我一般会给病人推荐一些药物，承载过量的痛苦对人自身无异。”

“我需要么？”Elena阴沉地问道，不自然地握紧拳头，脸色惨白，看上去处于木讷和过度惊吓之间。

Hannibal审视她片刻才说道。“暂时不，但我会时刻观察你的情况。”

烤箱的提示音响了，他拉开烤箱，不一会儿就把一盘热气腾腾的菜肴端上长桌，长椭圆形的银盘里面摆着一块块四方形的烤腿肉，全都垒得整整齐齐。他往自己的高脚杯里倒了一点酒，给她倒了一些鲜榨的果汁，当时她还没到饮酒的年龄，只有十二岁。

Elena注意到果汁壶里不是纯粹的橙色，但她没有开口过问，Hannibal察觉到了她的怀疑，解释道。“我在橙汁里加了一些西柚，更加解腻。”

“谢谢你。”Elena低声说道，飞快地把垂在脸颊边的头发拨到耳朵后面去，露出完整的脸颊。哪怕成年之后她都保持着这种孩童时期的脆弱，眼神让人联想到刚刚孵化出来的鸟雀，每一声清脆的啾鸣都带着颤抖，只要伸出手轻轻一捏，她就会死去。

他帮她拉开餐桌边的椅子。“尝尝吧。相当新鲜的腿部，先烤后熏，肌肉组织里的脂肪分布并不会影响整体的口感，相反在烟熏的作用下会和蛋白质一起散发出迷人的香气。”

Elena低声道谢，拿起刀叉切了一小块，送进嘴里，慢慢地咀嚼着。

“怎么样？”Hannibal坐回属于自己的位子上，“为了照顾你的口味，我没有放太多的胡椒。”

她放下刀叉，微微抬头，视线越过桌面看向Hannibal。“它很好吃。”

“你尝到了什么？”他问，带着调侃似的微笑。

Elena垂着眼盯着盘子里的肉块，只被切了一个角。“快乐，Hannibal，我尝到了快乐。”

他满意地微笑，自己也尝了一块，微微颔首。“确实，适合这样一个美妙的日子，春天要来了，”他举起酒杯朝她致意，“请。”

音响里播放着她母亲年轻时最经典的唱段之一，Si, Mi chiamano Mimi。

guardo sui tetti e in cielo; 我从屋顶望见天空；

ma quando vien lo sgelo 而当春天到来时

il primo sole è mio 第一缕阳光是我的

il primo bacio dell'aprile è mio! 四月的第一个吻也是我的！

Germoglia in un vaso una rosa... 花瓶中的玫瑰……

Foglia a foglia la spio! 我看着它一瓣一瓣开放！

Cosi gentile il profumo d'un fiore! 花儿的香味多么美妙！

午休时，Elena和帮她伴奏的Mila坐在一起吃午餐，旁边咖啡馆买的三明治和热咖啡，不加糖也不加奶，因为这两样都不利于开嗓。

“你更喜欢什么样的角色？”Mila问道，看上去纯粹是闲聊。

“最喜欢的？《唐·璜》里采丽娜这样的？我的身形也不支持唱大型的角色，可能我本能性地更喜欢那些狡诈的女人，觉得她们非常迷人。”Elena笑了笑。“《女人心》里的戴斯比娜也可以，那些属于她的部分声音总是很轻盈。”

Mila的手机响了，她看了一眼，愣了愣，又把手机放了回去。

“怎么了？”

“没事，垃圾短信。”Mila打开咖啡喝了一口，转而忧心忡忡地叹了一口气，“说真的，我很羡慕你，Elena。”

如果你知道我的生活是由什么组成，多半就不会羡慕了。她微笑了一下。“怎么说？”

“我太希望自己能签剧院了，当个伴奏乐手就很满足了，”对方有些为难地说道，言语里透露着显而易见的焦虑，“我很需要这份工作。”

Elena打量着Mila，她是个相当明显的东欧女孩，金发碧眼，个子高，如果不学音乐的话，可能是个当模特的料。她猜测可能Mila希望自己在剧院经理面前美言几句，但自己初来乍到，还是不要管这种闲事比较好。

“你弹得很棒，Mila，我觉得你可以，相信自己的才华和努力。”Elena轻声说道，不动声色地把责任推出去。

“是么？”Mila顿了顿，勉力地笑笑，“谢谢你，我也希望自己可以。”

Elena开始聊些别的安全话题。“大学里的课都结束了？我记得你还在念大四。”

“都结束了，大家在各谋出路。”Mila简要地说道，“都在不同的剧院或者乐团里实习。”

Elena点点头，都有这个阶段。

下午的排练平淡无奇，唯一的惊喜是Elizabeth Murray，那个A卡女高音居然是个难得的好人，她请客叫了外卖的下午茶给大家赔罪，说自己迟到让大家久等。

看来还是母亲的脾气更坏一点，毕竟她没听说过母亲会因为迟到而对整个剧组请客。Elena对Murray女士道谢，拿了一块外卖纸袋里的小圆饼和一杯黄瓜柠檬苏打水。

“嘿，”Elizabeth Murray捧着一杯咖啡朝她走来，神情颇像寄宿学校里对新生示好的高年纪学姐，“你好。”

“您好。”Elena露出客套的假笑，手指捏着吸管开始搅拌塑料杯子里冰块。

“我今天下午出来休息的时候在门口听了五分钟你排练，很美丽的歌声。”Murray女士用手指卷了卷自己黑色的长发，这个动作让她看上去总是很少女，“音色柔和婉转，听上去真的很像法国拉丁区的波西米亚人，距离生与死都很近。”

“是么？您过誉了。”Elena手上依旧捏着薄薄的一片饼干，但这不妨碍她行云流水地开始商业互吹，她还没毕业时就习惯这么做了，毕竟每个人都爱听漂亮话，“您的歌声也非常美妙，无数的人都称赞您是当之无愧的台柱，我还有需要很多学习的地方。”

Murray女士微笑，眼角挤出细细的鱼尾纹，温柔地注视着她。“年轻人，舞台是属于你的。”

“年轻，有时候也是拙劣的代名词。”Elena摆出谦卑的微笑，“我还需要打磨，尤其是有您这样的榜样在我面前，更令我自惭形秽了。”

Murray女士笑了起来，那种开朗的少女一般的大笑。“瞧瞧你说的，亲爱的，我都不好意思起来了——”她敛起笑容，认真地说道，“未来确实是你的，Elena，我可以确定。”

排练结束之后，Elena在剧院门口看见Murray女士，她犹豫着是否该上前去道别，看见对方转身坐上了一辆傲慢的黑色宾利，然后她摇下车窗，朝自己挥挥手。

“要上来吗？”Murray女士问，“我可以让我丈夫带你一程。”

“不了，谢谢，您真是个善良的好人。”

Murray女士相当客气地强调道。“这不会太麻烦，特别是如果我们顺路的话。”

“我想还是不了，Elizabeth，我在这里有约。”Elena随便找了个借口。

“噢。”Murray女士若有所思地朝她挤挤眼，“玩得开心点，Elena，明天见。”

“您也是，明天见。”Elena颔首，看着宾利挤进车流，决定自己慢慢地走回去。

善良的Hudson太太照例驻守在贝克街221号，一见她回来就大声地喊道。“Elena，你想吃晚餐的话我们可以一起，今天有很棒的肉汤。”

“当然，谢谢你。”她放下包，脱外套，洗手之后开始帮忙切黄瓜，按照Hudson太太的安排，沙拉里要放黄瓜片。

“你的刀工真不错，”Hudson太太一边搅拌着浓汤一边赞叹道，“一般的年轻人做菜时很少有这么熟练的手势。”

Elena抬起头，仿佛看见Hannibal站在料理台边朝她微笑，酒红色的丝质衬衫袖口折了三折，领口依旧戴着黑领花。他低头思索片刻，抽出刀架上最快的那一把递给她，相当贴心地保持着刀柄朝外。

“试试看这一把怎么样，Elena，”他冷静地注视着她，命令的语气很温和，“和音乐一样，处理它也是一门艺术，需要耗费时间和精力去学习。”

她接过刀，案板上是一块暗红色的肝脏，血水已经被冲干净了，但她还能回忆起它刚刚出现在自己眼前时的画面。她之前从来没有进过厨房，笨拙地举着刀比划了一会儿，Hannibal不帮忙也不催促，耐心地等待着，她慢慢地转动刀柄，在刀面上看见自己的倒影，酒红色的头发牢牢地裹着一张惨白的脸，如同鬼魂。

“因为我经常烹饪，Hudson太太，”Elena把黄瓜切得咔咔作响，不一会儿就把黄瓜片整整齐齐地码进沙拉碗里，“准备食物让我感到放松。”

Elena想看看冰箱里有没有多余的罗勒叶，她拉开冰箱门，看见一条完整的胳膊，指甲是染过的红色，白人，女性，体型偏胖，光洁的皮肤泛着冷冻后的青白，无名指上还戴着婚戒，玫瑰金。

一定是Hannibal来过了。Elena瞪着它，突然感觉自己浑身的血都冻住了，她不明白Hannibal做这一切的用意是什么。他不该来的。按照常理来说，Hannibal Lecter应该还在巴尔的摩继续当他的心理医生，没有任何理由来探望她，更别说送这样的一条礼物了。

Hudson太太见她站在原处一动不动，探过脑袋一看，发出“噢”的一声低呼，蹬蹬蹬地跑到楼梯口，朝着楼上恼火至极地大喊：“噢，Sherlock！把你摆在冰箱里的东西收走！”

“你们好。”这一切的始作俑者慢条斯理地下楼，伸出手，就这么肆无忌惮地把冰箱里的胳膊拎了出来，朝Elena挥了挥，“希望你以后不要太惊讶，介绍一下，这是Nadia，我的老朋友。”


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 04

“好了，嘘，亲爱的，没事了，没事了——”Hudson太太摸了摸Elena的脸，“看看你都被吓坏了。”

Elena感觉自己被Hudson太太按在了一张单人沙发上，这位个子不高的小老太太又转过身去，开始大声痛骂Sherlock。“你在干什么？Sherlock，说了多少次了，以后不准再把这种奇怪的东西塞进冰箱里！你想要吓死我们吗？”

“噢。Hudson太太。”Sherlock耸了耸肩，Elena猜这可能是他的“对不起”。

“看来你是需要一点教训，Sherlock，”Hudson太太严厉地抬高语气，“去给Elena买束花作为道歉，现在。”

“为什么？”Sherlock站着没动，手里依旧捏着他的“Nadia”。

“听好了，男孩，”Hudson太太双手叉腰，“如果你现在不去买花，我就在你的床单上洒满土豆皮，你以后也别想在这里继续住了。”

Sherlock转向Elena所在的单人沙发。“我对此感到非常抱歉，”他一说完就看向Hudson太太，“您看，我道歉了。”

Hudson太太依旧插着腰，脸色不善。“需要我再重复一遍吗，Sherlock？”

Elena直直地看着他们，依旧说不出话来，她还沉浸在那条胳膊带给她的震惊里无法自拔，只能围观他们俩在自己面前拉拉扯扯。

“好，我去买。”Sherlock对着Hudson太太当场投降，刚要出门，转而又问，“请问一下，花店在哪？”

“出门左转走两分钟，卖水果的那家也卖花。”Hudson太太看了一眼时钟，五点五十六分半，“他们总是六点打烊，你现在就去的话还能赶上。”

Sherlock又问。“买什么花？”

Hudson太太在心底狠狠地翻了个白眼。“去问店员向一位年轻女孩赔礼道歉该买什么花，告诉他们’好的，请给我来一束这个’，然后付钱。”

“谢谢您，这个建议很棒。”Sherlock干巴巴地说道，随手把“Nadia”丢在一边的地毯上，拿起外套走出门。

Hudson太太走近Elena，仔细地查看她的脸色。“亲爱的，你没事吧？需要我给你准备一杯热茶吗？”

Elena点点头，感觉自己的喉咙终于能挤压出一点声音来了。“好的，谢谢。”

她刚刚捧起茶杯喝了一口，Sherlock就回来了，像拿了一柄长剑似的捏着一大把白色的玫瑰花（Elena觉得他这样的姿态让她无法把它视为“一束花”），朝她笔笔直地走了过来。

“抱歉，以及，这是你的花。”他看她手上捧着热茶也没有要搭理他的意思，就自说自话地把花摆在了茶几上。

Elena没有说话，她小心翼翼地打量着Sherlock，对方显得若无其事，仿佛自己只是从冰箱里翻出了一根冷冻鸡翅，而不是一条胳膊。冰箱里摆着一条胳膊显然是怪异的，但如果他是个某种变态，为什么Hudson太太对一切都习以为常？难道她是他的帮凶？Elena思索一番，确定自己没有在房东太太和Sherlock Holmes身上嗅到某种“血腥的气息”，她一贯很敏锐，所以她发现冰箱里藏着什么的时候才会那么震惊。太出乎意料了。

“你在想什么？”Sherlock坐在她右边的双人沙发上，交叠着腿。

“没什么。”Elena飞快地说道。

Sherlock瞥了她一眼。“你看上去被吓到了。”

她咽了咽唾沫。“显而易见的事。”

一个人影从敞开的大门里直接走了进来，夹克上雨迹斑斑，可能外面有点飘毛毛雨。他像是对这里很熟悉，直接绕开了容易绊倒的门框，还颇贴心地在门口的地毯上蹭掉了鞋底的泥水。

“又是什么你们破不了的案子，”Sherlock看见来人，依旧坐在沙发上一动不动，“Lestrade？”

来人朝屋内一看，第一眼发现了一束玫瑰花和坐在沙发上的女人，以为自己正好见证某一个有历史意义的时刻——比如Sherlock Holmes求偶。

“噢，Sherlock！”Lestrade看向了依旧面无表情的Elena，自来熟地微笑。“你就是Nadia吧？我听Sherlock提起过你，挺多次。”

Sherlock转向Lestrade，匪夷所思地瞪着他，仿佛他在做一件惊天的蠢事。

Elena深吸一口气，害怕自己的心跳可能会接不上。“抱歉？”

“幸会，Nadia，”Lestrade脱掉了身上带着雨点的外套，把它有模有样地摆在臂弯里，“我是苏格兰场的警长Gregory Lestrade，你可以和Sherlock一样叫我Lestrade。”

他微微前倾身体，朝她伸过手去，像是想要和她握手。“幸会，小姐，很高兴认识您。”

“如果你真的想要和Nadia握手，先生，”Elena并没有伸出手，而是安稳地坐在沙发里，慢慢地看向Lestrade左边的地毯，“它在这里。”

Lestrade朝着地毯的方向看去，不轻不重地骂了一声“操”，像看见耗子似的从地板上跳了起来。“Sherlock，你什么时候又把医院的大体老师偷到家里来了？”

“你说Nadia？”Sherlock看上去很无辜，“自从在一次黑帮火拼中死亡之后，Nadia就一直都躺在这里的冰箱里，已经三年了。”

（“以后不准再让她住了，Sherlock，让她搬个家吧！”厨房里传来Hudson太太不满的声音，“或者你可以自己买个冰箱摆在二楼！”）

Lestrade捏了捏自己的山根，他感觉自己的精神开始错乱，而这一切都是贝克街221号的错。

“回到最初的问题，又是什么你们苏格兰场破不了的案子。”Sherlock问道。

Lestrade终于记起自己赶来的初衷。“是这样的，一个——”

“有人被发现死在了船上，而你不明白这是怎么一回事？”Sherlock抢白道，“你的身上沾着海风的咸味，头发很乱，我猜你刚从海边赶过来。”

“为什么不是海滩？”Lestrade问。

“鞋子上没有泥沙。”Sherlock飞快地回答道。

“好吧，确实是船，确切地说，私人游艇，并且是氰化钾中毒，”Lestrade又说道。“那么你知道——”

“他们吃了什么？”Sherlock问道，“既然是私人游艇，极有可能是自己准备的食物。”

“天太热，他们只喝了一点鸡尾酒。在场的有死者和他太太，还有他们的五个朋友。”

Sherlock问道。“检查一下谁给他准备的鸡尾酒不就行了？”

“他和他太太一直都在喝同一杯鸡尾酒，Sherlock，而她还活得好好的。”Lestrade有点头疼，“我们怀疑是体外渗透，现场已经被全部封锁起来了。”

Sherlock飞快地说道。“别查了，就是他太太做的了。”

“怎么说？”Lestrade问。

“可能需要检查一下冰块？”Elena插话进来，“类似于冰块里面冻着氰化钾，融化了之后就具有毒性。”

Sherlock飞快地看了她一眼，转向Lestrade。“看看，你们苏格兰场连一个唱歌剧的都不如。”

Elena捧着茶杯。“Sherlock Holmes，解释一下什么叫’连一个唱歌剧的都不如’？”

Lestrade转向了Elena。“天呐，你是我见过的第一个活的歌剧演员！”

果然，歌剧早就没落了。在绝大部分现代人眼里，这是一门古董一般的艺术。她微笑了一下。“您见多识广，先生。”

“亲爱的，我帮你修剪一下这一束花，顺便拿个花瓶把它装起来？”Hudson太太适时地走了过来，把茶几上的玫瑰花抱走了，“我记得柜子里还有个不错的水晶花瓶，考究的法国货，可以把它放在你的窗前。”

“好的，谢谢。”Elena靠在沙发上说道，“Hudson太太真是个好人。”

Hudson太太迈着小碎步在房间里转来转去找花瓶和剪子。“真是个可爱的女孩，”她絮絮叨叨地说道，“希望下次Sherlock能和你一样，至少长点心。”

Lestrade巡视着坐在沙发上的二位。“所以你们是——”

“不是。”

“不是。”

他们异口同声地说道。

“以及，Greg，你需要来一杯茶吗？”Hudson太太捧着花瓶和剪子，腾出一只手指了指厨房，“我这边还有点中午烤的小甜饼。”

“不了，谢谢您，”Lestrade拉起兜帽，准备赶去结案，“我这就离开了，下次吧。”

Elena目送着Lestrade离开，转向Sherlock。“所以，这是你的工作？”

“更确切的称呼是——事业，”Sherlock皮笑肉不笑，“我是一名侦探。”

“好的，侦探，”Elena指着孤零零躺在角落里的Nadia，干巴巴地说道，“给你的女朋友找个新的冰柜，请尽快，我感觉它快要腐坏了。”

第二天，Elena还是赶去了剧院的地下室排练，给她伴奏的Mila一直在弹错，快到中午的时候Elena听见剧院经理在消防楼梯里和其他人抱怨。

“她太没有竞争力了，不是我说什么，”那个姓Rabb的小老头没好气地对电话那头的人说道，“明明有更好的人选，钢琴系那么多人，她还真算不上人物。”

Elena猜测很快自己就会换一位伴奏乐手，爱莫能助，爱莫能助。

中午的时候Mila也没找她一起吃饭，Elizabeth Murray女士倒是主动找到了Elena，两个人去附近的咖啡馆里吃了意面和番茄浓汤，谈论了一会儿和剧院有关的轶事。

“这是我女儿。”Elizabeth Murray女士拿出手机，划出一张照片展示给Elena看，“今年十四岁，我的骄傲。”

Elena看着手机屏幕上的少女，和Murray女士一样的黑发，她们有着相似的颧骨和脸颊，不出意外也是个美人。

“您是一位好母亲。”她低声恭维道，把手机递给了Murray女士。

“是么？总是希望能陪她更久，”Murray女士说道，玉石一般的脸上笼罩着一层慈爱的哀愁，“我的Pauline。”

“当然会的。”

“对了，”Murray女士想起什么，“礼拜六晚上会有一场热场派对，你来吗？剧组主办的，不会大动干戈，因为大家都要进入演出状态，只是鼓舞士气罢了，最多开一瓶香槟，每个人只喝一杯。”

当然不了。Elena不觉得自己是社交人才，她几乎所有人都不认识。比起和人交流，她更喜欢独自排解演出前的压力，听音乐，睡觉，或者读书。

“抱歉，明天我约好了，”她略一迟疑，想出了一个绝妙的理由，“我男朋友他可能——”

“噢，热烈甜蜜的爱情鸟，”Murray女士笑着点点头，“我明白。”

Elena不说话，只微笑，毫不费力地装出情浓时的羞怯，她一直演得不错。

“我当时和Richard也是这样的，”Murray女士慢悠悠地说道，把手机里的合照调出来，背景是看不出来具体地点的海滩，灰蓝色的海水和天空，满地都是黑色石块，“接送我去剧院，抓住任何时间约会，然后我们就结婚了。今年是第二十周年。”

“你们是相当般配的一对，很幸福。”她低声评价道。

“这或许是我为什么总喜欢演一些悲伤的人物吧，比如Mimi，”Murray女士微笑了一下，“毕竟我从来没有经历过这般的人生，只能通过演绎来体验。”

果然每个人演歌剧的理由都五花八门。Elena感觉自己演歌剧的原因实在是太悲伤了，似乎不足为外人道也，幸好对方也并没有询问更多，她喜欢这种游刃有余。

礼拜六晚上被她睡过去了，礼拜日一大早，她就被Sherlock摇醒了。

“你们剧院出事了。”他说道，言语里难掩兴奋，在她的床前不住踱步。

“什么事？”Elena从床上坐起来，幸好她喜欢穿长袖T恤和长裤睡觉，“下次你再出现在我房间里了，我就用花瓶狠狠地砸你的脑袋。”

“有人死了！”Sherlock宣布道。

“谁？”Elena跳了起来。

“去了就知道了，Lestrade的求助短信里可没写明白是谁，”Sherlock帮她关上门，“女士，如果你想跟我一部车的话就动作快一点，计程车五分钟之后到。”


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 05

“所以，”在出租车里，Sherlock冷漠地瞥了一眼Elena的脚，“你脚上穿的是什么东西？”

Elena肆无忌惮地动动自己的脚踝。“拖鞋，用您的话来说，’五英镑就能买到’，事实上您高估了它的价值，两英镑足矣。”

“你就没有一双像样的鞋吗？”Sherlock皱着眉，“真不敢相信你穿着拖鞋去唱歌剧，以及，”他平淡地评价道，“虽然和夹脚拖鞋不能比，但是破洞牛仔裤和T恤同样离谱。”

“抱歉，美国人都这样。”Elena打了个哈欠，现在才早上七点，她平时休息日至少要睡到十二点。

Sherlock不敢苟同地挑了挑眉。“去剧院时注意着装是对艺术最基本的尊重。”

对于业余人士质问，专业人士报以包容的微笑。“事实上，只有观众才需要考虑穿什么。”她见Sherlock没有第一时间回嘴，继续说道，“另外，容我提醒您一下，每一个人表达尊重的方式不一样，有人表达尊重时选择好好穿衬衫西裤配皮鞋，也有人选择在舞台上唱好每一句——我是后者。”

“很有见地。”Sherlock用力地吐出了这个单词，仿佛上面长满了刺。

“当然，如果您早上愿意多等五分钟，我就有时间换一身能表达尊重的衣服，再配上得体的鞋子。”Elena飞快地指出，“但是您，Holmes先生，坚持必须在五分钟之内准备就绪。”

“那是因为时间宝贵。”

“明明出租车可以在路口多停五分钟，”Elena不满地说道，“根本没有人会管早上七点的出租车是否违章停车——交警要么躺在被窝里没起床，要么就缩在制服里打瞌睡。”她越说越生气，像个土生土长的意大利人似的抬高了音量，直接问坐在前座的司机，“您说是不是，先生？贝克街明明可以停车！”

“是，是的。”出租车司机听他们吵了一路，早就头皮发麻了，“小姐，您说的没错，贝克街可以停车，您想停多久就停多久！”

“听见没，”Elena转过脸，咬牙切齿地瞪向依旧一脸面无表情的Sherlock，“明明可以多等一会儿！”

“你说得没错，出租车确实可以在马路边多停一会儿，”Sherlock的语调平稳得很欠揍，“但我要去剧院，一刻也等不了。”

看在上帝的份上。他是怎么活到现在还没被任何人开膛破肚做成咸肉馅饼的。Elena翻了个白眼。

“……先生，小姐，一共是三十二英镑。”司机感觉自己早上接这样一单不仅能听情侣吵架还能顺便看一个分手，“现金，支票，刷信用卡也可以。”

“让他付！”Elena直接开门下车，留着两个男人在车上面面相觑。

Sherlock顶着出租车司机探究的眼神，感觉自己最好还是一句话也别解释，默默地把手伸进口袋里掏钱包。“现金，别找零了。”

剧院已经被封得水泄不通，周围至少停着四部警车，零零星星的记者在对路人大声地盘问着什么，麦克风的电线像蛛网似的到处都是。

“先生，小姐，方便多说几句吗？”一个记者看见Sherlock和Elena疾步走向剧院，连忙举着麦克风跟了上来，“你们对这里发生的意外有什么看法？是谁通知你们来的？苏格兰场还是剧院方？”

Sherlock人高腿长走得快，不一会儿就跟Elena拉开了一段距离，她不幸被记者盯上了，只能低着头，试图不让他们拍到自己的脸。“抱歉，没什么看法。”

Lestrade原本想抽根烟休息一会儿，但是他看见了Sherlock，抽烟的计划只能暂时搁置，他顺手就把烟夹在了耳朵上，迎上前去。“Sherlock！”他看向侦探身边，脱口而出，“Nadia你也在？不，抱歉，请问您是——”

“Elena Saviano，”Sherlock打断了他的询问，直接拉开黄色的警戒线，弯腰钻了进去，头也不回地问Lestrade，“谁发现的尸体？”

“剧组找的清洁工，一个二十来岁的苏格兰乡下姑娘，似乎文化程度不高，大家都叫她Jen，已经被带去录口供了，”Lestrade皱着眉，“可怜的女孩，看上去几乎被吓傻了。”

“法医来了吗？”Sherlock又问，朝着剧院快步走去。

“来了。”Lestrade在他身后大叫道，快步跟上，“已经在里面了！”

“别告诉我又是Anderson。”Sherlock不满地嘟囔道，快步走上剧院的台阶，直接从正门进去。

Elena问。“Anderson是谁？”

Sherlock耸耸肩，都不屑于露出任何表情。“一条金鱼，五音不全的那种，我猜。”

如果不开灯的话，空荡荡的舞台是一片漆黑。Elena沿着观众席往舞台中央走去，她什么都看不清，只能闻见生锈一般的血腥味，过了几分钟不知道哪位好心人拉开了灯闸，整片会场如同上帝创世纪一般地瞬间有了光，一切这才都清清楚楚地在视线范围内。她环顾四周没看见任何异常，本能性地一抬头，被眼前的画面吓得愣住了。

一个女孩高高地悬在剧院的大吊灯上，白色的纱裙直直地荡在空中，手臂被细细的铁丝撑成了芭蕾里的三号位，双臂摆成圆弧状，高举过头顶，绚丽的鲜花满满当当地盖在了她的身上，长长的金发垂在肩背之后。剧院里没有开空调，气流是静止的，所以她半低着头，就这样保持着一动不动的姿势，如同一座梵蒂冈的大理石雕塑。

没有一个人能否认她的美丽。

“你们怎么进来的？”一个穿着白大褂的男性大摇大摆地走了过来，一边还朝他们不满地嚷嚷道，“让一让，闲杂人等请出去！”

很难不发现他浑身喷薄欲出的敌意，Elena断定这人肯定和他们中的一位有过节，显然不是自己，那就只能是身边这位欠揍的卷毛侦探。

“你对他做了什么？”Elena侧过脸，对着Sherlock低声问道。

“指出他曾经的判断失误和不精确之处，多达四十七处，真令人不可思议。”Sherlock停顿一秒，讽刺地歪了歪脑袋，“真不知道苏格兰场为什么聘用他，可能他们职工整体素质也不过如此吧。”

Elena抽抽嘴角。“……行吧，很棒，Holmes先生。”

“出去，Holmes，你在场我就没法进行正确的判断。”Anderson暴躁地开口道。

“仗着尸体没办法反驳就整天胡说八道，”Sherlock耸耸肩，“如果这是您的工作信条的话，那就当我没说。”

Anderson摆出被冒犯的脸色。

“好了，Anderson，做好你该做的，别的问题待会儿再说，行吧？”Lestrade头疼至极，只好无奈地开始打圆场，试图单方面阻止一场潜在的唇枪舌战，“我们应该尽力把案子快点破了，不然投资方和剧院领导就要把我们扒皮放血了。距离演出不到十天还出了这种凶案，要是我们破不了就说明犯人也许还躲在剧院里，歌剧演出可就没人来了，”苏格兰场警探龇牙咧嘴地耸耸肩，“如果是我，我也心疼自己投下去的真金白银，可都是钱啊。”

“Mila Strelnykov，乌克兰裔，二十一岁，钢琴系大四学生，距离毕业还有不到一个月。”Sherlock对Anderson的驱逐置若罔闻，毫不见外地拿起了旁边的文件翻阅起来，“她签剧院了吗？板上钉钉的在职员工？”

（“Sherlock Holmes，别乱动！别忘了我可以起诉你扰乱犯罪现场秩序！”Anderson的声音传来，因为场地太过空旷而形成不小的回音，如果他从青少年时期开始学音乐的话，没准可能是第二个多明戈。）

“还没，据说要签，”Elena干巴巴地开始回忆，“但剧院经理对她似乎不太满意，也可能她错失了这份工作机会。”

“她身上的鲜花是什么地方来的？”Sherlock问。“百合、玫瑰和满天星，很常见的品种，我给你买花时看到了不少，花店可真是一个神奇的地方。”

Lestrade听见这句，回过头深深地看了他们一眼。

“都是观众们送来的鲜花，《波西米亚人》快要开演了，老戏迷会提前订花预祝演出成功。”Elena解释道，“花被寄来之后就放在后台，每个人都能找到它们。通常情况下，没过几天它们都会被工作人员处理掉，天气热了，鲜花总是腐烂得很快。”

和人一样。

法医指挥着现场的工作人员把吊灯放了下来，在半空中待了快一宿的Mila终于落地，被送往附近的医院进一步检查，这是一件好事，因为Anderson这只好斗的公鸡也会跟着离开。

“应该是头顶的重击导致的，血迹居然被全部擦干净了，第一眼根本看不出来。”Sherlock凑过去翻看遗体，“根据头骨的形状，应该是金属板手？”

Elena移开视线，观察Mila临死前格外瞩目的打扮。她身上的裙子相当漂亮，但是算不上崭新的，应该是剧院后台的戏服。因为每年定期会演出和宗教有关的清唱剧，所以天使的戏服在服装室是常备的。对方甚至细致地帮Mila化了妆，得体的腮红均匀地扑在她泛着青色的惨白脸颊上，还搽了口红，雪肤粉颊金发，配上满身的玫瑰，乍一看居然有几分温暖的艳异。

“根据初步观测，”Sherlock断言道，“她是在昨天深夜至今天凌晨死的。”

Elena抬起头，仿佛看见Mila就这样沉默地悬挂在自己面前，双眼紧闭，已经停止了呼吸，身上的白色纱裙一丝褶皱也没有，手位已经被摆好了，铁丝很细，所以几乎看不出来。

化妆品是从后台直接拿来的，都是舞台妆专用的品牌，她打开腮红盘，用刷子蘸取，浅粉色打底，在脸颊中间叠了一层更艳丽的红色，用心去晕染，又配上了唇膏，不止上色了一层，至少是两层，乍一看有点淡，但这是刻意为之。显然对方是有美术涵养的人，天使不会有鲜红的唇色，所以只选了协调而不张扬的深粉。她甚至可以想象对方是如何用戴着手套的手帮Mila整理了头发，把散落在脸颊边的碎发统统抹到耳朵后边去。

紧接着，她拿起手边的鲜花，把娇艳欲滴的玫瑰一朵一朵地别在了对方的领口，然后是整片前襟和雪纺的裙摆，百合垂在裙裾边缘，满天星编成花环要戴在额头上，新鲜的蓝紫色很衬东欧女孩浓密的金发。

花束被用尽时，她升起了剧院的吊灯，身披鲜花的天使缓缓地飞向半空。这时的Mila是最美的，看不出任何一丝伤痕，是纯粹的天使，甚至周身散发着鲜花的甜美香气，它让她的躯体不至于散发出明显的怪味。

天使是无罪的，死后于天堂永生。她本不该死。

“是愧疚，”Elena低声说道，“凶手用鲜花和裙子隆重地打扮Mila，是出于愧疚。”

“你在说什么？”Sherlock原本在观察吊灯的结构，听到Elena的话，转向她，开始皱眉。

“凶手杀了她但是又如此费尽心思地装扮她，”Elena抬起眼，看向Sherlock，“是因为那个人对自己的行为感到不齿，是感到罪责，甚至是……是弱者挥刀斩向更弱者的愧疚。”


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 06

“我一贯坚信，对食材要用心，物尽所用是最基本的尊重。”Hannibal站在黑色的大理石料理台边挤压着案板上的肺部，身上是一尘不染的白色厨师服，“除此之外，我希望它们呈现的姿态充满美感。”

Elena不说话，只是沉默地看着他。她那时候十二岁，红色的带弧度的长发垂在脸颊两侧，怯生生的鼻尖微微颤抖着，尚没有长出不容冒犯的羽毛。

“过来吧，Elena，”男人把处理好的肺部放进玻璃碗里，加上调料腌制，又打开冰箱，拿出一碗樱桃，朝她递了过去，“这是我童年时最喜欢的零食。”

她只好朝他挪近两步，怀疑地打量着他和他手里的食物，依旧不说话。

“尝尝？”男人朝她宽容地微笑。

她拿了一颗樱桃。“谢谢您，先生。”

“你的教养在同龄人里还算不错，”Hannibal平淡地评价道，视线落在她的头顶，“你的父母功不可没。”

女孩垂着眼睛，沉默地咀嚼樱桃，果肉都被吃干净了，她只好把樱桃核含在嘴里，突然抬起眼，不安地碰上了Hannibal微笑的目光。

“稍微吃一点水果吧，”Hannibal抬手，示意她可以继续吃碗里的樱桃，“距离晚餐还有好几个小时，但我想你应该会喜欢的，那是值得等待的美食。”

Hannibal就这样出现在了她的面前，没有一条褶皱的浅灰色西装配白衬衫，领带是他最常搭配的深酒红，仪态大方地站着，肆无忌惮地把脸颊贴在Mila的手臂边上，仿佛在细细地嗅她身上的花香，嘴角是有恃无恐的微笑，眼神戏谑。

Elena一怔，发现前方根本空无一人，Mila的尸体也早就被运往最近的医院了，她的视线所及之处无外乎是空荡荡的舞台和一排排无人占据的座位。

Sherlock狐疑地打量着她。“每个歌剧演员都有你这么强大的共情能力么？”

她朝他微笑。“抱歉，我可不知道别人是怎么样的，但对我来说，是的。”

对方不置一词，突然想起什么，飞快地从案发现场走了出去。“我们得去一个地方。”

“什么地方？”她不得不跟上，纯粹是因为没有事情做。帮她伴奏的人死了，剧院目前乱成一锅粥，无处可去。

他们一出门就拦到了一辆出租车，直接钻了进去。她听Sherlock报了一个地名。初来伦敦，她不清楚那是个什么地方，而对方显然也没有解释的兴趣。

等下车了，她才意识到Sherlock的目的地是家电商场。

“所以你这是要做什么？”她跟在他身后问。

“天气太热了，”他们前后走进百货店，空调冷气立刻吹得Elena一哆嗦，“我来给Nadia买一个冰箱。”

“什么？”Elena感觉自己根本无法理解他的脑回路，如果可能的话，她想把它剖开看看。

“Hudson太太是这么跟我说的，买个冰箱。”Sherlock耸耸肩，“所以我只好这么做。”

他们走到了冰箱专区，导购员立刻迎了上来，那是一位四十多岁的女士，膀大腰圆，像是身体里藏着一具永动机，不停地大声问他们是不是想要买一款居家型的冰箱。显然，把他们当成了来逛商场添置家电的小情侣。

“这款怎么样，先生，小姐，你们看看这个？”导购员和电视购物主持人一样热情过头，在空调房里都冒出一身汗，“容量不小，但是也不至于大到费电的程度，中间层是0°恒温，可以用来保存新鲜的水果蔬菜，用来冰酒也不错。”

Sherlock不知道在打量什么，Elena不希望冷场，只好不住地微笑，点头。“嗯，确实，这一款挺好的。”

“那么你们就买下它吧，您说是吧？”导购员说道，“家电这类的还是女士做主居多。”

才不是我要买冰箱。Elena在心底里翻了个白眼，扭头一看，Sherlock依旧像是在做梦。

“抱歉，稍等一会儿。”Elena对店员赔笑，随后就揪着Sherlock问，“你到底在看什么？你不是说要来买冰箱的吗？”

“当然。”他看上去依旧很欠揍，“对，我马上就买。”

Sherlock回过身，问导购员。“买哪一款能有赠品？”

他说的是商店海报里写的，买指定品牌指定型号的电器能送鲜花和零食礼包。Elena不可思议地看向Sherlock，而他看上去像是真的对它感兴趣似的。

店员一愣，不知道他为什么看上去穿得相当体面，却会打赠品的主意——所有的赠品加起来，价值也不会超过20英镑。

“这款，还有这款，”店员把他们领到几款冰箱面前，“还有那边的四种。”

Sherlock随便点了一款，付了钱，写了送货地址和预约上门日期就跟Elena抱着鲜花和零食礼盒走出了家电商场。

“你真的想吃这个——”Elena看着礼盒上的字样，“多口味混合巧克力脆脆饼？”

“当然不。”他飞快地说道，“我们现在去Mila家里看看，趁着苏格兰场的金鱼们还在走审批流程。”

“什么？”Elena震惊至极，“你知道她住在哪？”

“法医初步鉴定表格上有她的地址，我们就以她同事的身份去拜访她的家人，而这些，”他示意刚拿到手的鲜花和礼盒，“一份不算太高级的慰问品。”

“一个问题，”Elena指出，“我是她的同事，这没问题。那么你呢？”

“假装我是，不难吧？”Sherlock找到了Mila填的地址，一处闹市之中的落魄公寓，他们顺着楼梯走上三楼，对着其中一扇敲了敲门。

一个憔悴的中年女人开了门，听说了来意之后就把他们迎了进去。乌克兰裔，英语说得不太好，应该只有五十多岁但是看上去活像快七十，没说几句就捏着抽纸擦眼泪。

“我的Mila，”她指着一处茶几上的相片，“她是四个女儿里最小的，也是成绩最好的那个。我可怜的孩子。你们知道是谁干的么？作恶的人到底是谁？”

“苏格兰场已经在调查了，女士。”Elena把花和礼盒摆在茶几上，“请您节哀。”

Sherlock连忙问。“她前面三个姐姐都是做什么的？”

Elena狠狠地扯了一记他的袖子，感觉他的语气和警察盘问犯人差不离。Mila的母亲愣了愣，还是照说了。“都是护理，长期住在别人家里。”

“全家供她一个音乐生？”Sherlock问。

“Mila是我最有天赋的孩子。”老妇人擦擦眼泪，“她从小就对音乐显露出惊人的天赋，所以我们一直觉得，不能耽误她，说不定她以后会成才。”

“我可以去她的房间看看吗？”Sherlock又提议道。

Elena感觉他这个问题太生硬了，只好补充道。“她从前一直说，希望我们去她家里看看，但是我们都太忙了，一次也没来过。”

老妇人很快就同意了，把他们带去了Mila阁楼上的小房间，空间只有火柴盒那么大，塞着一张床，一家旧得快要散架的钢琴和一个衣柜，站三个人就几乎大家都无法动弹，屋顶很低，Sherlock一站直，头顶就擦着天花板。

老妇人有点赧颜，他们看上去都很体面，和家里的一切都太不相称了。

“你们在这里单独待一会儿吧，如果乐意的话，”她捏着扶手慢慢地下楼，“我去楼下等你们。”

房间里乍一看没什么特别的，钢琴上堆的都是乐谱，床上的床单和被褥看上去成色不新，也不是上等的织物，没有自己的电脑，也没有iPad。

在这时，Sherlock从她的衣柜里找出一个金属饼干盒，Elena乍一看，猜测它是个针线盒。

“你在干什么？”Elena低声阻止道，“这样乱翻她的私人物品，不好吧？”

然而Sherlock下一秒就打开了它，两个人都愣了愣。

Sherlock拿出里面的一串项链，鸽子蛋大小的钻石吊坠，还是相对罕见的淡蓝色钻石。“它的价值至少三十万。”他左右看看，“可不是赝品。”

“你怎么知道？”

“如果她为了贪慕虚荣而购买赝品，根本不会买这么夸张的首饰，为什么不买人手一份的那种款式呢？廉价，还是流行款。”

“这也不可能是真的。”Elena抱着胳膊，“如果这是真的，她为什么不把它卖了，然后去换一套更好的房子？”

“可能是不能卖。”Sherlock把沉甸甸的项链塞进自己的口袋里，“带回去研究。”

Elena瞪着他，觉得他们俩早晚必须疯一个。突然有手机响了，那种短暂急促的系统自带提示音，他们面面相觑了一会儿，因为都不是他们的。

Sherlock趴在了地板上，看见床底下还摆着一台手机，最新一代的苹果。他直接把它拿了起来，刚刚惊动他们的是一条短信，确切地说，电信公司的话费账单。

“她有两台手机？”Sherlock推测道，“她案发当晚出了门，我记得法医那边有一台她的通讯设备，另一台智能机。”

“可能是的。”Elena回忆道，“她平时用的是一部很旧的苹果——”她看着这台手机，突然觉得有点眼熟，“但她这台应该也会换着用，我见过它。”

Sherlock直接解开了她的手机密码，平淡无奇的生日。他们一看，里面只有一个固定联系人，一串匿名号码会每周定时给她发一串数字。

“2300 1947”

“1945 2318”

“1305 8347”

但是案发的那一周，那个匿名的号码发了两回，前一次是按照规律的时间发的，“2345 1248”，数小时之后又发了一次，“2230 4902”。

Mila一次也没有回复过这个号码，但是她也一直没有拉黑它，说明它不是骚扰短信。有人在一直给她发暗号，虽然他们现在还不知道这是在做什么。

“前四位看上去像是时间，”Elena盯着手机屏幕，“至于后面四位——”

“不觉得这里放着这本书很奇怪么？”Sherlock指着书卓角落里的一本《教你成为典型的伦敦人》，“Mila是二代移民，她——从某种意义上，就是土生土长的伦敦人，根本不需要成为。”

“如果这是接头暗号的话，”Sherlock查找到，“22点30分，49页第二行？”他哗哗地翻阅着手上的这本旅行指南，找到答案的时候短促地笑了一声，“是个好地方，”他把书页展示给Elena看，“伦敦科文特花园皇家歌剧院。”

“追查这个号码。”Elena说道，“这应该交给专业人士？”

“我自己就能做到。”他把那台可疑的手机也塞进了口袋里，仿佛那是无底洞，两个人告别了老妇人，一前一后钻上了另一辆出租车。

一上车，Sherlock就愣住了，但是再下车已经来不及了——司机早就把车门都锁住了。

Elena显然也察觉到了，她悄悄地前倾着身体，把手搭在了司机的椅背上。“请问你想开去哪，先生？”

“他不得到命令前是不会开的，”Sherlock看向司机的蓝牙耳麦，那可不是出租车司机能负担的款式，“看来我亲爱的哥哥非常想要逮住我们——他真是为此费尽心机。”

司机认真地听着耳麦里的指令，把他们载到了一处黑暗的桥洞，Mycroft Holmes在那里等待着他们，和他的小黑伞一起。

“很高兴见到你，Saviano小姐。”对方的语气相当客套，如果不是他依旧傲慢地背对着他们，说不定Elena会觉得对方只是行事作风有些Holmes式的怪异。很显然，兄弟俩都是难得一见的怪咖。

“看来你最近过得不错，Mycroft。”Sherlock冷漠地说道，看上去可没多少寒暄的意思。

“噢，怎么看出来的，我明察秋毫的弟弟。”Mycroft终于转了过来，Elena可以在对方脸上发现兄弟两人如出一辙的傲慢和敏锐，虽然单纯看外表，他们并不算太相似。

“你的腰围，”Sherlock指出道，“比去年圣诞节我们见面时涨了不少。”

Mycroft脸上的笑容有点僵。“依旧不在外人面前给我留点面子，是吧，我亲爱的弟弟？”

“只是觉得没有必要，”Sherlock挑挑眉，“我不会在表面功夫上浪费时间。”

“好吧，那我也不多说些无用的场面话了，”Mycroft若无其事地转转手里的伞，“Mila Strelnykov的死，你们的调查就到此为止吧。”


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 07

“Mila Strelnykov，”Mycroft慢悠悠地吐出这个名字，那种戴妃式的，矜持的，缓慢的语调，“她的死确实不是个复杂的案件，但会牵扯出很多——大人物。”他转向Sherlock，“这个解释你满意吗？”

“当然不。”Sherlock面无表情，“你想做谁的走狗，我都不反对。但你也不能来妨碍我的行为，凭你是谁都不行。”

Mycroft叹气，看上去有点理所应当的疲惫。“Sherlock，你什么时候能懂点事？总是那么好奇，总是那么——那么天真。”

Sherlock抬抬眉毛，不置一词。

Mycroft见弟弟不再搭理自己，转向Elena。“女士，您也下午好，”他适时地露出抱歉地笑容，仿佛他真的在意似的，“还没正式介绍我自己。”

“他是Mycroft Holmes，不列颠的走狗，结束了。”Sherlock飞快地说道。

“Sherlock，就当是帮我一个忙，别总是这样打断我，”Mycroft皱皱眉，随即又戏谑地笑了起来，“也难免，我想我不是个让你骄傲的哥哥，是吧？”

“我只为自己感到骄傲。”Sherlock简短地说道。

“听听这话，Saviano小姐，”Mycroft朝Elena赔笑，仿佛她会对此感同身受似的，而她根本没有对他介绍过自己的名字，“这就是我顽劣、高傲又不懂事的弟弟，让您见笑了。”

Elena不知道自己该做出什么表情，她感觉自己有点难堪，但事实是在场的三个人或多或少都有一些。

“好了，该走了，别浪费时间弄那么一套花里胡哨的。”Sherlock说道，“Mycroft，如果你有自知之明的话就该知道，你的警告对我来说没那么有用。”

“希望你配合工作而已。”Mycroft微笑着目送弟弟背过身去。

真是莫名其妙的兄弟俩，一模一样地令人头疼。Elena不明所以，就这样跟着Sherlock回去了，半路上他们通过Lestrade的电话得知了苏格兰场做了一件惊天动地的蠢事：他逮捕了Mila的男朋友，对方什么都没招，原因有几下几点。第一，他们是前男女朋友，半年前就分手了。第二，当晚他在一家酒吧玩得很嗨，在场的所有酒保、同行的伙伴都能给他作证。

苏格兰场没办法把他强留住，现场甚至弥漫着一股抓错人的尴尬，伦敦守卫者威风凛凛的气势荡然无存，只能灰溜溜地放人。

“他们当然抓错人了，”Sherlock一上出租车就开始翻弄Mila的手机，“如果真要说的话，去调查她的男朋友，不如去调查她的同学。”他对司机直接说道，“我们去音乐学院。”

“为什么？”Elena感觉自己又饿又累，“你在她的手机里发现了什么？”

“你看。”

她接过手机，里面几乎没有多余的APP，但是通讯录里存了至少一千个电话，按照姓名、专业和年级，通话记录也没删过，偶尔和其中几个有过短暂的通话记录，几分钟而已。

5.19 23:11-23:19 Linda Matthew 小提琴一年级

4.01 18:34-18:35 Rebecca Westin 打击乐四年级

3.25 19:05-19:09 Joan May Robinson 钢琴四年级

2.18 13:42-13:46 Maria Blythe 声乐三年级 

“不觉得这里的电话实在是太多了吗？哪怕以社交花蝴蝶的标准来看。”Sherlock把头靠在窗户上。

“她和她的同学在密谋什么，我猜。”Elena翻阅了一下，“偶尔几个通话记录当然不可能交代所有的事，应该只是在出现变故或者冲突的时候才打电话。”

“时间不早了，”他看了一眼手机，“我们可以去学校附近吃意大利午餐。”

这或许解释了他们为什么蹲在大马路牙子上，手捧一杯外带咖啡，在一个卖食物的小亭子门口排队。

Elena看了看前面至少十七八个人长队，耸耸肩。“意大利午餐，嗯哼？”

Sherlock不说话，举着咖啡杯若有所思。

不一会儿，三四个女生结队走了出来，似乎在小声地议论着什么，缓慢地朝着那一个卖意大利食物的小亭子走来，像是想来这里解决午餐。她们看到了Elena，她也察觉到了那些姑娘们的视线，互相对视几眼，像是那种有点生疏的小学同学，不确定对方是谁，也不确定自己该不该上来打招呼。

她们就这样，隔着一段距离面面相觑了一段时间，那几个女生里终于有一位站了出来。“不好意思，请问你是不是……”

“是的，Elena Saviano。”名人就要有名人的自觉，星二代也是名人，“你们好。”

“噢，果然是你。”那几个女士互看几眼，“你真的来英国发展了。”

“为何不呢？”她莞尔。

“噢，天呐，我不敢相信，”另一位女生低呼，“我们今天上午声乐老师还在用您母亲的歌声作为范例——”

她很自然地问。“是么，哪一首？”

“巴赫的《受难曲》，”对方给出了极高的评价，“她的声音听上去很……圣洁。”

“我也很喜欢她的宗教系列，非常美丽。”Elena低声附和道，装出眉飞色舞的神情，“我今晚就会告诉母亲的，她一定会感到很荣幸。”

“请问你能给我签个名吗？”另一位女生从包里翻出笔记本和笔，“写点什么都好。”

“当然。”Elena接过笔，“你要写什么？你的名字？”

“可以么？”那位女生看起来受宠若惊，“嗯，我叫Maria，Maria Blythe。”

这是个很熟悉的名字。Elena挑挑眉。“好的，”她低下头，在笔记本上认真地写下，“祝Maria Blythe前程似锦。来自Elena Saviano的祝福。”

如果有必要的话，我可以再在下面加一行注解：Elena Saviano为Valentina Saviano的女儿。她自嘲地笑了笑，把笔和本子递了过去。

“你们想一起吃午餐吗？”Sherlock突然问道。

姑娘们一脸莫名其妙，纷纷用眼神示意这是谁。

“我的……”Elena深吸一口气，“经纪人。”

“我以为你签的是William Roth。”其中一位姑娘说道。“业内大牛。”

确实是他。看来她们消息比自己想的要灵通。

“我有两个经纪人，”这在业内是常规操作，前提是她足够大牌，而Elena觉得自己显然没有，“这位，”她自然地把手搭在了Sherlock的肩上，但并没直接触碰到他，“是我的第二经纪人。”

不出意外地，那几位女生不可抑制地表露出了望而生畏的神色，大概是感受到了星二代的“排场”。

“去附近的咖啡馆怎么样。”Sherlock飞快地说道，“大家可以聊聊，喝一杯饮料。”

“不错的选择。”Maria Blythe说道，看了看其他几个姑娘，“我们走吧。”

咖啡馆当然是不错的，尤其是开在学校附近的，食物价廉物美，座位密集但是算不上拥挤，时值午休，他们好不容易才找到一个能容纳五个人的位置。

“所以，”Elena用叉子卷着盘子里的意式宽面，“你们都是学声乐的么？”

“我是学声乐的，”Maria Blythe捣鼓着盘子里的火腿帕尼尼，“美声唱法。”

“我也是，但我是学流行的。”另一个姑娘说道，“顺带一提，我是Nora，Nora Wittsburg。”

“我是学大提琴的，Yolanda Martin。”最后一个不太说话的姑娘说道。

Sherlock飞快地眨了眨眼。这三个名字都出现在名单上。

“很高兴见到你们。”Elena不咸不淡地微笑。Sherlock默不作声地坐在她边上，搅拌着咖啡，仅仅是为了让自己看上去更像一个人类。

“我听说了，你在伦敦有新的活动，《波西米亚人》的Mimi。”Maria说道，“Murray女士也是我的偶像之一。”

“她确实很棒。”Elena不动声色地试图把话题往埋藏着地雷的沙滩引去，“事实上我们还在紧锣密鼓地排练，但我的伴奏最近出了点事，”她停顿片刻，看见所有的女孩都了然地露出惨白的脸色，感觉这事的疑点越来越多，也只好继续说下去，“所以据院方告诉我，彩排终止了。我都不知道发生了什么，只好跟我的经纪人一起到音乐学院走走。”

Sherlock和Elena都等待着，等待着有人开始谈论可怜的Mila，仿佛猎人等待着猎物。但那几个女生面面相觑一会儿，明显知道剧院出了事，但是都缄口不言。Sherlock扫视着那几个女生，自始至终都像一个沉默的雕塑。

“算了，不提这些了，”Elena不得已，只好微笑着翻开菜单，“有人想要再吃点蛋糕吗？我第一次来，希望你们给我一些推荐。”

“很显然，”Sherlock把手抄进口袋里，“和性贿赂有关。”

“你怎么知道？”Elena问道。

他们回到了贝克街221号，他坐在二楼的沙发上，Elena抱着胳膊靠在壁炉边——她不坐沙发的原因之一是她会不由自主地联想，关于Nadia，或许还有其他“Sherlock的朋友”。听上去有点恶心。

“她们几个的共同点是年轻、家境贫穷、在大学学习音乐。音乐学院的学费昂贵，奖学金门类再多没办法覆盖每一个人。”Sherlock看了她一眼，“这些你应该知道的比我清楚。你母亲帮你付学费的时候，难道不会感慨一下学费日涨船高？”Sherlock点开音乐学院的官方网页，学费是明码标价的六位数，艺术教育一直都是奢侈品，精英艺术教育更是如此。

Elena对他最后的那个问题避而不谈。“你说得对，有可能是这样，逻辑通顺。”

“你和你父亲关系挺好的，是不是？”Sherlock扭头看向她，“至少他让你有’参与感’。”

Elena怔了怔，还没来得及说话，Sherlock就飞快地继续说了下去。“你对你母亲有关的一切都谎话连篇，显得漠不关心，但你很在意父亲的看法？如果你父亲去世比较早的话，继父？养父？”

“你又知道什么了，大侦探？”

“你的装扮。”Sherlock说道，“拖鞋、破洞牛仔裤和T恤当然是你自己选的，这合情合理。但你的手腕上戴玫瑰金的手表，定期抛光，保养得很用心，来自父亲的礼物？鉴于你肯定不会把母亲送的东西随身携带。”

“请容我提醒你，Sherlock Holmes，情人之间也会送表。”

“情人会在表面边缘刻这样的话么？ONORATE L' ALTISSMINO POETA.（一切荣誉属于诗人），但丁可不是好丈夫好情人，但凡他理解这句话的寓意都不会把它刻在表盘上。”Sherlock指出道，“并且，这块表按照磨损程度来看，应该戴了十年了——十岁出头的女孩就有能送手表的男朋友？”

这块表确实是Hannibal赠送给她的，当她十二岁的时候。这种被看透的感觉让她感到不安，她皱起眉。“你到底在调查案件，还是在调查我？”

他微笑了一下，仿佛他的本意就是惹她生气，而他轻轻松松就得逞了。“我调查一切在我生命里出现的谜题。”

他们沉默了一会儿，Elena一抬头就看见Sherlock在电脑前忙活，用不了几分钟，他突然从沙发上站了起来。

“我们得给Lestrade打个电话了，”Sherlock宣布道，“那个给Mila发时间地址的匿名号码属于Richard Murray爵士。”他抬起眼皮看向Elena，颇有眉飞色舞的意思，“Mycroft说得没错，我们惹到大人物了。这可太棒了，好久没那么刺激的事找上我了。”


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 08

森林里的一切都是黑色的，惨白的月光透过消瘦的树枝照在地上，光裸的脚底感受到脆弱的落叶，Elena不安地深呼吸着，忌惮着藏在黑暗里的身份不明的怪物，但她环顾四周，视线所及之处皆是黑暗，耳边是死一般的寂静。

有人要来了。她听见了脚步声，回头一看，月光勾勒出了熟悉的身影，一位身材高瘦的男人，身上是考究的西装，脸颊消瘦，猎人一般的眼睛。

“Elena。”对方微笑着，把抄进裤袋里的手抽了出来，苍白的手指上布满细纹。

她后退一步，转身在一片漆黑的森林里开始盲目地奔跑，寒风刮着她的脸颊，她光着脚踩在落叶上，感觉脚底不断地被粗糙的地面擦伤。她越跑越快，但对方一直如影随形地跟着她，她不敢回头，埋头向着森林深处前进，前方只有深深的雾气，她依旧奔跑着，绝望还是渐渐掩埋了她。

突然，她只感觉有人捏住了她的肩膀，出于恐惧，她尖叫了一声，跪倒在地。那一刻她突然想起了小时候听过的故事，一头鹿在森林里被杀死了，为了逃避猎人的追捕，它死在了一棵树下，两根箭都刺穿了它的心脏，它带着致命的伤痕逃到山谷里，血液流尽而亡。时值秋日，当猎人找到它的时候，落叶已经将它严严实实地盖住了。

“求求你，求求你——”她低声哀求道，感觉自己在哭泣，但其实没有，真正的绝望是哭不出来的，她只是在颤抖。

男人不说话，只是露出了胜利者的微笑。

一头黑色的牡鹿在这时突然冲了出来，从背后撞碎了他的胸膛，黑色的血液飞溅在Elena的脸上，大片大片的黑色源源不断地从鹿的身体里涌出，淹没了她，让她也变成了一具静止的黑色雕像。

Elena浑身一震，感觉有人在扒自己的眼皮，她回过神来，看见Sherlock Holmes手里拿着一根细长的医用手电筒，似乎想要照她的瞳孔。

“你有癫痫吗？”他低声问道，站在沙发边俯着身观察她的情况，脸对着脸，鼻尖几乎贴着她的脸颊，鼻息扑在她的脸颊上，半垂着的睫毛历历可数。

她看到了陌生的奶油色天花板，感觉自己似乎仰面躺在Sherlock的沙发上，头枕着沙发的扶手。“……没有。”

他直起身，收起医学手电筒，把它随手塞回口袋里，动作熟练得几乎像个科室医生。“很好。”

“我想我只是睡着了，”她看了一眼时钟，这证明了她的推测，快到零点了，“以及，做了一点噩梦。”

“你刚刚心跳至少有160，我不觉得这是普通的噩梦。”

Elena避而不谈，低头一看才发现自己的身上盖着一条毛毯，她被捂得有点出汗。

“水在桌上。”Sherlock用手指点了点茶几上的杯子，顿了顿，解释似的说道，“Hudson太太来看过你一次，当时你已经睡着了。”

“Hudson太太有说什么吗？”Elena掀开毛毯，从沙发上坐起来。

“让我保持安静。除此之外，没有了。”

她拿过杯子喝了一口，不是普通的水。“这是什么？”

Sherlock看着她手里的杯子。“阿司匹林。”

“Hudson太太很贴心。”Elena评价道。她现在确实头疼欲裂。

“谁说不是呢。”Sherlock移开视线，继续看向电脑屏幕。

“你有什么新的发现么？”Elena从沙发上站起来，光脚踩在地板上，走到了Sherlock的身边。

“确实存在一个所谓的’俱乐部’，里面都是学音乐的年轻女孩和权高位重的男性，常见的权色交易，用来换取学费和上台表演的工作机会。Richard Murray爵士每周定期联系Mila，商量见面的时候和地点，她会带着姑娘们去见他。”Sherlock简短地说道。

Elena开始皱眉，她有点明白过来了。“Mila帮他拉皮条。”

“不止这些，她自己怕是也在其中，”Sherlock点开一个网页，“这是一个俱乐部成员的名单，这些女孩或多或少都参加过他们的活动。”

Elena浏览片刻。“天呐，”她粗略地估摸，“至少200个学生。”

“其中至少有一半没有满20岁，”Sherlock把网页往右边拉，“甚至有四分之一的女孩还在就读中学。”

“这就是权贵会干的事，不是么？”Elena深吸一口气，“但Richard Murray爵士杀了Mila，为什么呢？他把她约出来，大半夜在剧院里杀了她。他对她不满意？她在拿这段不正当的关系威胁他？为了钱，或者为了别的什么。”

“他们之间显然发生过什么。那串钻石项链我猜是最近Harry Winston刚从南非带来的非卖品。”Sherlock动动鼠标，一个网页弹了出来，上面的图片是一串钻石项链，和他们在Mila房间里发现的一模一样，“凭他的社会关系，拿到这串项链再转赠给她并非毫无可能，他在Harry Winston这家钻石公司持有股份，而Mila无法把项链卖掉——她根本没有机会，正规珠宝店不接受来路不明的项链，特别是这么大颗的钻石，人都害怕沾上麻烦。凭她的本事也找不到黑市，哪怕找到了，她也不敢卖。”

Elena不说话，沉默地看着Sherlock关掉了刚才的网页，又打开一个新的。

“另外一件惊喜的发现，”Sherlock指着Richard Murray爵士最近几次在BBC新闻网站上的照片，“不会有那么巧合的事情吧，他的袖扣恰好都是她眼睛的颜色。”

“确定不是一对袖扣一直懒得换？”Elena凑过去观察照片主角的袖扣，说真的，她一直感觉Sherlock的眼睛里装着显微镜，“你是怎么看出来的？”

“翡翠、沙佛莱石和祖母绿，”Sherlock飞快地翻阅着网页，“至少三对不一样材质不一样款式的袖扣，都是绿色的，而Mila的眼睛也是绿色的，分毫不差的颜色。”

“这太肤浅了吧，”Elena笑了一声，“他爱她，所以把袖扣都换成了她眼睛的颜色？又不是十几岁的高中生了，他至少四十岁了。”

“这就是人们坠入爱河之后会做的事，”Sherlock飞快地说道，眼睛依旧紧紧地盯着电脑屏幕，“只是他也无法免俗。”

第二天一大早，Lestrade的电话惊动了Sherlock，Sherlock惊动了正在吃早餐的Elena和Hudson太太。

“错了，我们都错了！”Sherlock表现得像个疯人院里逃出来的病患，不住地在房间里走来走去，狂躁地大喊道，“不是他杀的，绝对不是！”

“为什么这么说？”Elena把吐司泡进牛奶里，“警长的电话里说了什么？”

“案发当晚11点之后还有人看见Mila，她从剧院里走出来，坐上了一辆出租车。”Sherlock打开电脑，把屏幕展示给两位正在用餐的女士，“那个穿红裙子的女士就是Mila。还有两个姑娘愿意作证，案发当晚Richard Murray爵士在另一个地方——一架游艇上，他和几个姑娘一起出海了，很显然，他是一个私德欠缺的混蛋，而不是凶手。”

Elena只在电脑屏幕上看到一个模糊的背影，金发，红裙子，除此之外看不出别的。“这是谁拍的？路口的摄像头？”

“当然。”Lestrade不知道什么时候从门口跨了进来，“附近咖啡馆的员工也可以证明，那时候他们正准备打烊。”

“噢，Greg，”Hudson太太热情地招呼道，“要来点咖啡和点心吗？我觉得三明治的味道还算不错，如果你喜欢火腿和黄瓜的话。”

“谢谢你，Hudson太太，”Lestrade仿佛就在等Hudson太太的这句话似的，毫不客气地拿了桌上的火腿三明治和咖啡，狠狠地咬了几口三明治又灌了半杯热饮下肚，“我的胃部终于活过来了。”

“根据法医报告，她的死亡时间不会超过次日零点。”Sherlock指出道，“她11点之后还被发现离开剧院，只可能是那辆出租车的问题，出租车能查到她去哪儿了么？”

“还在联系，”Lestrade大口地吃着三明治，不愿意承认他今天还没有吃早餐就赶出门了，“苏格兰场已经有人去出租车公司了，我们怀疑是司机干的，或者伪装成司机的人。”

“Mila在聚会当晚就穿着这条红裙子吗？”Elena问，“那晚我没去聚会，对一切都一无所知。”

“是的，听剧组其他人员的证词，确实如此。”Lestrade解答道，突然想起来自己还没打招呼，“早上好，Elena。”

“你也早上好，Greg……”Elena打量着他的外套，不确定地随口问道，“你昨晚约会回来吗？”

Lestrade一惊，嘴里鼓着一块三明治，一时半会儿都忘记了咀嚼。

“噢，太棒了！我就知道，我不是这里唯一一个发现它的人！”Sherlock的语调变高了一些，“脸颊上有一道不明显的划痕——不称手的刮胡刀，可能是别人的，也可能是新买的。可是你现在身上依旧散发着从前没有出现过的须后水味道，再加上不合身的外套：更长的下摆和袖口……你在和一个比你更高更胖的男性约会？不出意外的话，他也比你更富有，做工精细，应该是不量产的私人订制，很可能是萨尔维街上的某家裁缝店。”他打量着Lestrade身上的外套，深卡其色的面料体面而低调，比平时警长的冲锋衣好看得多，“显而易见的，对方品味也比你好。”

“我——”Lestrade刚想解释，就被Sherlock再度打断了。

“别紧张，”Sherlock飞快地说道，“我知道你和你太太离婚了——在她和她网球教练睡了的四个月之后，不得不说你的动作真的很慢，可怜的Geoffrey。”

Elena震惊地看向Lestrade，Hudson太太更是“噢”了一声，像是在感慨可怜的Lestrade，上班时要应对一堆糟心事，下班了还要面对千疮百孔的婚姻生活，结束都结束得很不光彩，虽然出轨的不是他，但他也确实输得灰头土脸。

“是Greg，”Lestrade干巴巴地开口道，终于找到一个自己可以纠正的地方，“不会吧，老天爷啊，你到现在还不记得我叫什么？”

“抓大放小，我一贯只记住最重要的东西，”Sherlock说道，“行吧，Greg。”

Elena吃着Hudson太太切好的油桃和苹果，开始看戏。

“昨晚，你们去了一家名贵的餐厅，”Sherlock说道，“然后你去了他家？鉴于你肯定不是故意拿错外套的——你早就过了对旁人炫耀感情状态的年龄，而他可能也没发现。”

“你怎么知道的，看在上帝的份上？”Lestrade感觉自己最好举双手投降。

“你的裤子背面沾着一点天鹅绒碎屑，高档餐厅的坐垫通常会用这种材料。再加上你的皮鞋，风里来雨里去的警长很少会有这么光洁的鞋面，你刻意擦过了？为了这个重要的场合。”Sherlock耸耸肩，“所以，晚餐怎么样？”

“一切都好但是鸡肉的味道不怎么样——好了，你们适可而止吧。”Lestrade抱怨一声，“我们还是谈谈案件吧，别关注我了，算我求你们。”


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 09

“所以，我们的嫌疑人范围扩大了。”Elena戴着大大的墨镜看向太阳，得出了这个结论。快到十一点了，太阳变得越来越耀眼，万幸的是气温还不算太热。她习惯了南欧和巴尔的摩的气候，不列颠在她看来没有“太热”这个选项。

Sherlock站在Mila最后被目击的楼道上，那是一条狭窄的柏油马路。他站在街头观察着上方的监视器，思索着什么。

“她是这样背过身，自始至终没有回头，”Sherlock转过身，“然后她上了一辆出租车，沿着这个方向离开。”

“没错。”Lestrade把一支圆珠笔夹在了耳朵后面，似乎刚刚写完苏格兰场的调查报告。

Elena站在街边，有点无所事事。今天剧院终于有了一丝恢复秩序的意思，剧院经理刚刚给她发了一条消息，简短地告诉她：明天就可以继续恢复彩排了——他们帮她联系了一位新的钢琴手。她没有过度关注自己新的伴奏乐手是谁，不出意外的话，也会是那个“俱乐部”的成员之一。事实上，Elena怀疑这上面的名单几乎囊括了所有家境没有那么宽裕的音乐学生。它已经发展成了一种恶性的生存规则，没有人可以把它从这片土壤里铲除，至少单凭他们是做不到的。

她深深地看了一眼正在抱着电脑的Sherlock，他似乎在仔细观察监视器里拍到的画面。白云吃掉了太阳，视线所及之处都暗淡了一层，像是在摄像机的镜头前盖上了一层冷色的滤纸——这显得Sherlock很苍白。微风在高楼之间穿梭着，缓缓地拨弄着他黑色的卷发，而他不为所动，半垂着的眼睑一动不动，显得很专注，专注得有点虔诚。

虔诚并不是一件好事。她移开视线，开始观察街边的麻雀，那些小东西蹦跳着发出啾鸣，时不时啄食着垃圾桶边的食物碎屑，行人从它们的群落身边擦肩而过，而麻雀们对这类冷漠的巨型生物早就习以为常。

她踢了踢一块街边被丢弃的三明治面包，把它挪动到了离机动车道更远的地方，纯粹是害怕那些小东西被匆忙奔波的汽车误伤。

Sherlock突然出声道。“你的鞋子，噢。”

“抱歉？”她回过身，看见他盯着自己的脚。她穿着一双很普通的平底鞋，耐脏的黑色，百货商店里随处可见的款式。

“Mila几乎不穿高跟鞋，她家里堆放在门口的鞋子也证明了这一点。”Sherlock说道，“但是那晚她穿着高跟鞋——”他操纵电脑，把视频画面放到最大，一双红底的高跟鞋，鞋跟又细又高，这让她的步伐摇曳，像是一支风中挣扎的芦苇。

“那不是Mila。”他飞快地说道。“是凶手假扮了她——这一切都是精心策划的，只有背影，金发，同样的红裙子，但她不够高，或者说没有Mila那么高，所以凶手选择了高跟鞋，为了让自己的背影更像她。”

“Mila几乎有五英尺十一英寸【178cm】。”Elena回忆道。

“凶手的身高大约在五英尺八英寸【172cm】，女性，受过良好的教育，特别是艺术教育。”Sherlock对Lestrade说道，“我要当天聚会时所有参与成员的身高，很可能是她杀了Mila然后假装对方还没死。”

Elena的手机铃声是在这时响起的。她打开一看。Elizabeth Murray给她发了一条短信：“你想一起喝茶吗？我就在剧院附近。”

她看了看在和Lestrade解释一切的Sherlock，决定不要惊动大惊小怪的男孩们，低头回复道。“当然。我的荣幸。”

Elizabeth Murray的居所就在距离剧院不远处，阳台用玻璃封了起来做成茶室，地板和窗台都是故意做旧的，四面墙都做成了架子，Elena抬起头环顾四周，只感觉架子上的几百只雕花玻璃杯无声地包围了她们，唯一一张摆在架子上的照片是Elizabeth Murray和她的女儿Pauline，女人搂着女儿，脑袋倚着脑袋，脸颊贴着脸颊，像风雨来临时的麻雀和雏鸟。总体来说，屋主人的品味很好，克什米尔地毯，南欧流行的橡木桌椅上面摆着中式的刺绣羽毛靠垫，精致的瓷器茶具摆在原木托盘上，里面泡着某种余韵悠长的红茶，香气勾人，只可惜她对红茶没有研究的兴趣，在她看来，太像血了。

Elizabeth Murray身穿淡粉色的连衣裙，戴一串珍珠项链，妆容很精致，眼影打得很有层次感，闭着眼的时候比睁开眼更好看。她轻手轻脚地摆弄着旁边的唱片机，动作有些笨拙，可能习惯了指使帮佣，只听见“咔哒”一声，那台已经罕见的老式机开始慢悠悠地播放《蝴蝶夫人》，Elizabeth回到自己的座椅上，往Elena的杯子里倒茶，不慌不忙地轻声说道。“我一看到你，就意识到你的身上有着……与众不同的气息。”

Elena露出懵懂的微笑，假装自己不知道似的。“什么气息？”

“猎人的气息。”Elizabeth斟酌着说道，“死亡无法吓退你，就像……它在你的脑海内每时每刻都上演。”

Elena清了清嗓子，反问道。“可能我只是一只被猎人养大的羔羊呢？永远在恐惧，以至于麻木。”

“那我就不知道了，可能我还是没有那么灵敏。”Elizabeth Murray也不再说下去，笑了一声，换了个话题。“你的眼睛遗传自你母亲，很漂亮的蓝色。”

Elena只能挑挑眉，道谢。“谢谢。”

“做女高音的女儿，是不是很辛苦？”Elizabeth又问。

“这要看你怎么看待这个问题了，”Elena不再伪装，轻轻地叹了一口气，“对我来说，是的，一直都是。”

在死人面前坦白，不算坦白。在将死之人面前也不算。

“我想也是，”Elizabeth露出了然的笑，慈爱快要从眼角的细纹里溢出来，眼睛又是那么悲悯，“我也感受到了，Elena，第一次见面的时候我就发现了，你看上去就像一具被亲情消耗的骸骨。”

Elena抿了抿嘴唇。“可能亲情消耗我，也塑造我呢？”

她们沉默了一会儿，Elena一直没有动眼前的茶，Elizabeth端起茶杯，浅浅地喝了一口，然后又轻轻地抬起杯盏，第二口和第三口。

“谈谈Mila吧。”Elena忍不住了，她猜对方就要死了，“为什么是她？”

“她是个好女孩，聪明，勤勉，有天分，并且非常漂亮。我知道她和我丈夫之间存在一些关系，我不在意，没那么多精力关注他们，”Elizabeth捋了捋耳边的碎发，细细地吸气，“我也知道她垂涎Murray太太这个名头，我也确实对这个身份感到厌倦了，可能过几年，我们会有个漂亮的收场，我带Pauline离开，Mila可以得到她想要的一切，但她等不及了，我猜是有好几个年轻姑娘都在盯着这个位置，她居然威胁说要让我的女儿知道这些，胁迫我主动提出离婚。你瞧瞧她，真是一只漂亮而愚蠢的小鸟，机灵有余贪心不足，出于某种有恃无恐的愚蠢——”

“所以你用你丈夫的手机给她发了第二条信息，让她当晚就等在剧院。”Elena顺着自己的思绪说道，“派对结束之后，你杀了Mila，怀着愧疚之情装扮她，然后换上她的衣服离开，故意让咖啡馆的服务生看见。”

“一丝不差。”

Elena撑着脑袋凝视着她。“可我没有证据。”

“不重要了。”Elizabeth低声说道，往嘴里一口口地灌着茶，“虽然这么说已经没有意义了，但我——我知道她不该死，真正该付出代价的，是我的丈夫。”

“确实如此，”Elena直言不讳，“您的清醒令人出乎意料。”

“所以他也快了。”Elizabeth对着随身携带的小镜子补了一些唇膏，小心翼翼地抿了抿嘴唇，“我在他早上的咖啡里加了同样的东西，他可能喝得没有那么多，但绝对无法活过今天晚上。”

“不失为一种明智的选择，”Elena拿出手机看了一眼，“他已经死了，半小时前的事，BBC的特快新闻。”

Elizabeth朝她乏力地笑了笑。“他死了，我也死了，所有积累下来的财富都是Pauline的。她是他唯一合法的孩子，哪怕没有父母，她的余生也会过得非常宽裕。”

“为什么要找我来喝茶？既然你已经快……”Elena盯着茶具，把后半句匿去了，转而说，“如果要交代后事的话，我还是建议您去找律师或者亲人，他们更合适。”

“我不想害你，所以毒药不在茶里，而是在我的杯子里。”Elizabeth依旧微笑着，“可能我只是想找个人坦白，而你是最合适的人选，因为我们几乎是点头之交，对陌生人忏悔总比对亲朋好友要容易得多，而我对他们中的大多数都无话可说。”

Elena追问道。“你死了，Pauline怎么办？她是你的孩子，钱不能解决所有问题。”

“我的姐姐会照顾好她的，”Elizabeth微笑着开始流泪，又被她飞快地拭去了，“还是别让她看见罪责加身的母亲了，最终我还是变成了和她父亲一样丑恶的人，哪怕我的初衷只是想要保护她。人生太苦了，而我只希望她快乐地活着。”

她抽搐一下，突然倒在了椅子上，胸腔猛烈地呼吸着。Elena站了起来，绕到了她面前，但并没有做出什么。

“请帮我把架子上的相片拿过来吧。”Elizabeth低声地说道，“劳驾。”

Elena照做了，她把相片递给了瘫软在椅子上的Elizabeth，对方想要用颤抖的手接过相片，但是已经做不到了，就这样盯着相片上的女儿，慢慢地滑倒在椅背上，死去了。

一个女警长把毯子盖在了Elena身上，她低声道谢，拢了拢身上的毯子，站在两辆警车之间旁听了一会儿警察们的谈话，选择直接打开门，坐在了警车的后座上。

一切按照常规流程在走，她刚刚去录了口供，现在应该搭警车回到贝克街，她想要先去洗个澡，然后再吃点东西。看在上帝的份上，她比谁都希望这件事早点结束，明天不出意外的话还要排练——这回大概是真的带乐队的彩排了，因为A卡死了，B卡要演完所有的场次。

“晚上好。”坐在前方的Sherlock突然出声道。

Elena一惊，这才意识到前座坐了一个人。她深呼吸两下，安抚着自己饱受波折的心脏。“……我以为你和Lestrade一样在现场。”

Sherlock耸耸肩。“那边已经没什么好看的，我不在不值得的地方花费时间。”

她沉默了一会儿，像吐鱼刺一般吐出一个语气词：“噢。”

“不好奇我找到的证据是什么吗？”Sherlock问。

Elena思考片刻。“当天晚上在剧院参加聚会的人，作案者的体型，两者一排查就知道了。这样？”

“不止这个。”Sherlock拿出一个塑封的小袋子，里面躺着一根金色的长发，“化纤制成的假发。我刚刚又去了一次剧院，撬开了Murray的储物柜，这根假发夹在了橱门缝里。”

“看来已经结案了。”Elena评价道。

“这就是Lestrade的事了。”Sherlock扭过头看向她，“你知道她是凶手的，是吧？所以在她邀请你去喝茶的时候，你直接就去了。”

“是的。”

“我以为正常人的行为逻辑是报警。”他平淡地指出。

Elena意味不明地笑笑。“可能你对正常人的定义需要更新一下？”

“她死前跟你说了什么，她光辉而悲哀的一生？”

“差不多。我只是担当了她告别的见证者，仅此而已。”

“你对待死亡的态度很独特，Elena Saviano小姐，”Sherlock灰蓝色的眼睛紧紧地盯着她，“你很超然，或者说，过于超然了。”

她低下眼睛，揪着毯子的一个线头玩儿。“可能艺术家都这样？我每唱一次《波西米亚人》都会死去一次。”

Sherlock愣了愣，一时间居然无话可说。他对这个领域确实太不了解了，他只擅长小提琴，仅仅是因为它能帮助他更好地思考。

“艺术，是一道帮人跨越生死的桥梁，”Elena抬起眼，毫不畏惧地和他凝视，“至少我是这么想的，Holmes先生。”

另一辆警车的顶灯透过玻璃窗映在他们脸上，不断闪烁着的红色和蓝色像某种面具似的装点着他们的脸颊。他们一言不发地打量着彼此，观察，对峙，但也像是某种怪异的调情。可能他们意识到了，但也可能没有，他们都开始设想下一秒会发生什么。

在他们脑海里飞快闪现的无数种想象中，他们肆无忌惮地探查对方、攻击彼此直至鼻青脸肿、或者把对方扯向自己激烈地拥吻，但事实是什么都没发生。在他们对视的那几分钟里，唯一的变化是外面开始下雨，那种伦敦夏末秋初时温柔的细雨，绵密的雨丝打在车窗上，车厢变得像一个封闭的船坞，宁静的水域包围着他们，外界的一切都变得模糊起来。

“很好的答案。”Sherlock收回目光，他回过身，靠在车前座的椅背上，迅速地眨了眨眼，换了一种更加若无其事的语气说道，“我们去吃晚餐吧。”


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 10

他们去了一家距离贝克街不远的餐厅，Sherlock坚持让警长把车停在路口，他们可以自己顺着贝克街走进去。餐厅的通身刷着象牙白油漆，门口的台阶上铺着红地毯，透过玻璃窗不难发现里面的餐桌都铺着挺括的白桌布，可见氛围相当正式，但还没有到需要食客郑重其事的地步。侍者领着他们走向一张靠窗的桌子，卡座，一个明显是老板的家伙直接上前把菜单递到了他们手里——这很显而易见不是么，没有制服，但是熟练地知道菜单在哪，并且所有在场的服务生几乎都在看他，只可能是他们的雇主。

“Sherlock！”老板热情地跟侦探握手，“菜单上有的，你想吃的，一律免费——”他看了一眼Elena，朝她讨好地微笑，“你的约会对象也是一样。”

Sherlock像是没听见似的，直接问Elena。“你想吃什么？”

“我——”她深吸一口气，感觉自己对餐厅老板辩解他们的关系没有任何意义，并且这会让她和Sherlock难堪，比误解成情侣更难堪，“鳄梨鲑鱼，莴苣虾仁沙拉。”

“好的，”老板在小本子上记了一笔，“不试试看甜点吗，女士？允许我向您推荐玫瑰挞或者车轮泡芙。”

“不需要了，谢谢，”她合上菜单，“我很少吃甜食。”

“好的，你呢，Sherlock？”老板又转向另一位主角，“难得过来，想尝尝什么？”

“芦笋浓汤和诺曼底烩海鲜。”

“很好，你们需要酒吗？干白？起泡酒？我这儿有几瓶不错的雷司令。”老板滔滔不绝地推荐道，“和海鲜是绝配，你们不会后悔的。”

“好吧，都行。”Sherlock让渡出了自己的选择权。老板做了一个ok的手势就离开了。

Elena把手搭在桌布上。“一个问题，你做了什么才让这里的老板对你毕恭毕敬？”

Sherlock简短地说道。“我帮他洗清了自己的嫌疑，不然他可能会因为谋杀罪在监狱里住上二十年。”

“很酷。”Elena还没想好该说什么客套话，老板就又迎了上来，把两根蜡烛摆在了桌上。

“抱歉打扰你们了，我只是想让气氛浪漫点，”他掏出打火机把蜡烛点亮，满脸都是八卦的微笑，“你们慢聊。”

老板一走远，Elena又问。“他是……阿尔及利亚人？”

“怎么发现的？”Sherlock问道，仿佛他对她的发现一点也不惊讶似的。

“肤色偏黑的阿拉伯人，菜单上主要供应地中海菜系，英语有拼写错误但是法语没有——法语更好，符合阿尔及利亚的殖民史，应该是在当地出生，后来移民到英国。”

“但是法国本土的阿拉伯裔不在少数。”Sherlock说道。

她看向Sherlock身后。“餐厅里唯一的一幅画上有非洲圣母院，那可不是什么太著名的景点，我只能把它理解成精神上的故乡象征。”她捋了捋头发，露出耳朵和夸张的耳坠，黄金镂成了花瓣的形状，层层包围着一颗拇指指甲盖那么大的珍珠，从小摊上淘来的二手货，“如果我开餐厅，我也会在非常显眼的地方摆一幅百花大教堂或者米开朗基罗广场。”

Sherlock微不可察地微笑了一下，没有说话。

“我最满意的一批雷司令来了，慢用。”老板又出现了，把托盘上的两杯酒运送到两人面前，Sherlock看着酒杯没有动，Elena举起酒杯轻轻地抿了一口。

“怎么样，不尝尝么？”她问，眼睛扫过他的袖口，“难道戒烟的同时连酒精也要严格控制？未免对自己要求太严格了。”

“你看到了。”Sherlock说道。

“有焦油痕迹的指甲说明你确实是个烟民，但是从来没见你吸烟，再加上手臂内侧的尼古丁贴片——不得不说你贴太多了，”她放下酒杯，“21毫克的贴片，三片，你怎么不直接点一根过过嘴瘾呢？”

“是四片，”Sherlock纠正道。“以及，我并没有在严格戒烟，只是尼古丁贴片能帮助我思考。”

“如果是这个原因，我感觉还可以接受一些，”沙拉被送了上来，Elena开始往大腿上铺餐巾，“毕竟，已经有科学家证实了：如果你要戒烟的话，尼古丁贴片没什么用。”

“确实，最多只是安慰剂作用。”

“抱歉，打扰你们咯，”老板端着托盘从餐厅的另一头挤了过来，“你们的主菜，女士的鱼和Sherlock的海鲜——不得不说你们的口味真是出奇地一致。”

Elena没有对任何人说过，在有选择的情况下，她几乎只会选择鱼虾、贝类和蛋类当做蛋白质来源，因为它们的口感最不会和人混淆。她切开黑鳕鱼，蘸取盘子上的调料，缓慢地咀嚼着，仿佛能靠咀嚼尝出海水的味道。

一抬头，Elena仿佛就能看见Hannibal坐在不远处，隔着两三张餐桌，朝她胜券在握地微笑。

她移开目光，看向Sherlock，对方正在对盘子里的青口贝进行切割。

“你感到不安。”他放下刀叉，不是疑问句。

“任何人在见证了死亡之后都会感到不安。”Elena解释道，又忍不住看向刚刚Hannibal所在的座位，他已经消失了，Elizabeth Murray穿着一身黑色的小礼服坐在原处，朝她温柔而哀伤地微笑，有那么一瞬间，Elena也想要朝着对方微笑，但她忍住了。

“恭喜你，”Elizabeth拿起酒杯，远远地朝她摆出碰杯的姿势，“我说过，未来是属于你的，Elena，我没有食言。”

Elena不动声色地移开视线，看向Sherlock。对方平视着她，说道：“以女性的平均值来说，你的反应过于滞后了。”

“情感隔离是一种常见的防御机制，”Elena煞有介事地解释道，“可能我无意识地把自己和目击死亡的情境隔离开了一段时间。而现在，我意识到自己经历过什么了。”

“滞后压力反应综合征。”Sherlock指出道，“看来你懂不少心理学，歌剧演员。”

“这很值得意外么？”Elena靠在椅背上，这样的肢体语言会让她稍微放松一些，“如果不唱歌剧，可能我会去约翰·霍普金斯大学修读心理学，那是我的人生第二理想。”

她再次看向那张桌子，发现那边刚坐下一对年轻的情侣，老板正在热烈地招呼着他们，大声地用不标准的英语推荐厨子的拿手餐点。同时，她也发现了，每一对疑似情侣的客人坐下之后都有免费的蜡烛。

看来Elizabeth Murray也成了住在自己心里的幽灵。Elena感觉自己需要一点时间来习惯这件事。她总会习惯的。

“不错的理想。”Sherlock拈着酒杯评价道，直到晚餐结束都没有再说任何话。

“其实我今天不该大吃一顿，还喝了酒。”Elena仰望着夜空，以一种忏悔似的口吻说道。

她正和Sherlock一起走在贝克街上，距离他们最为熟悉的221B只有不到五分钟的路程，伦敦的夜也是喧嚣的，深蓝色的夜色不轻不重地包裹着他们，明晃晃的车灯在路上穿梭，形容疲惫的行人一边走路一边打电话，跟他们不断擦肩而过。

Sherlock没有说话，一声不吭地走着，习惯性地把手抄进口袋里。他听见了她的话，但他的反应就像是没有反应。

Elena清了清嗓子，压低了声音。“今天发生了一场悲剧。”

“Elizabeth Murray稳妥地安排了自己的死亡，一切都如她所预期一般落幕，夙愿达成，而你却管它叫’悲剧’。”Sherlock飞快地指出道，仿佛她刚刚说了一句让他忍无可忍的病句。

Elena回过头去看他。“那你说它是什么？”

“我习惯用最本质的语言描述它，这是两起谋杀后自杀。”

她把手抄进口袋里。“行吧，也许你是对的。”

Sherlock不说话，突然停住了脚步。

“你怎么回事？”她侧过身问道。

“感到无聊。”他原地小跳两步，不耐烦地看了她一眼，“玩个游戏吧，今天看样子是不会有更有意思的事情发生了。”

“游戏？”Elena感到匪夷所思，原谅她第一反应是那种小孩子爱玩的游戏，你追我赶的官兵捉强盗之类的，而这显然不适合他们。

“点一位马路上的行人进行演绎，怎么样？我和Mycroft在我们小时候经常沉迷于此。那时候他还没有变成替特权阶级为虎作伥的走狗，只是一个胖胖的自命不凡的公学男孩，”他停顿一秒，“虽然我也不怀念那时候的他。”

Elena忽视了后半句，她并不想卷入他们兄弟之间的关系，一位Holmes就足够烦了，她不想把另外一位招来。“随便点一位行人，谁都可以？”

“当然，这对我来说没有任何难度。”

“那就……”她沉吟片刻，“Sherlock Holmes？”

“很有意思的选择。”游戏的主角抬起胳膊，仿佛在配合帮自己检查的医生，“现在，用尽你的一切本事，分析我。”

“如果我说错了，你会嘲笑我么？”

他想了想。“我会尽力克制。”

她思忖片刻，出声道。“和人并肩走路时习惯性选择较后的位置，喜欢观察人，也是控制欲的一种体现，对你而言当然两者都有。衬衫的质地和领口的形状表明你出身体面，很可能是公学毕业，谈吐和学识——牛津还是剑桥？”

Sherlock回答道。“牛津。”

Elena点点头，并不对此感到意外，继续说下去。“衣服和袜子的颜色和质地说明你是个怕麻烦的单身汉，服装审美相当体面并没有品味好到溢出来。眼角和脸颊的皮肤状态说明你作息不规律，很可能缺乏睡眠，但你看上去一直精神不错——没有侵犯隐私的意思，请问您平时注射药物么？”

他纠正道。“尼古丁贴片，我们之前谈论过这个问题了。”

“跟药物比起来，这已经算个不错的习惯了。”她评价道，转而继续打量他，“无性恋？看不出你身上有任何试图求偶的行为倾向，无论是对男性还是对女性。顺带一提，你不会修理眉毛，更别说用眉笔去画了，面部刮得很干净但我猜这只是你的行为习惯，胡子拉碴不符合你对自己的定位，你嫌弃络腮胡邋遢？”

“胡须确实容易滋生细菌。”

“另一件事，”她把鼻尖稍微凑近了一些，隔着一段距离嗅了嗅他的衬衫，有点懊恼地皱皱眉，“噢，都是餐厅里那两根蜡烛的薰衣草味，本来我还能知道更多。”

“我对此很遗憾。”Sherlock说道，仿佛他真的在为游戏玩不下去而惋惜。

Elena煞有介事地后退一步，打量他。“看样子你有什么希望我发现的事，但我没发现。”

Sherlock清了清嗓子。“抱歉，游戏是不允许提示的，并且你的完成度已经比我所想的要高了那么一点。”

他们看见了熟悉的门牌和台阶，不知不觉中原来已经走到了贝克街的221B。他们突然不约而同地看向彼此。

那一瞬间，一滴雨落在了他们中间，雨滴在地面上溅开的同时无数种语言的字符在他们周身炸开，英语，法语，意大利语，西班牙语，阿拉伯语，汉语，日语，那些纷乱的字符连成语句围绕着他们。

Segreto.【秘密】

一个无法掩饰的秘密。

Rien n 'est plus troublant qu' un fait évident.【没有什么比一个显而易见的事实更能迷惑人了。】

Hər bir dəyişiklik boş deyildir.【任何伪装都是徒劳。】

エラー。【错误】

Love is an emotional thing, and whatever is emotional is opposed to that true cold reason which I place above all things.【爱情是一种情感的事情，和我认为是最重要的冷静思考是有矛盾的。】

забота - это не хорошо. 【关怀可不是一件好事。】

Neugier tötet die Katze.【好奇心杀死猫。】

而他们什么都没说，就这样任由那些字符在风中化为灰烬。

“到终点了，”Elena还是选择由自己来打破沉默，“看来我们的游戏结束了。”

“不错，游戏结束。”Sherlock拉开了贝克街221B的大门，他们相继走进门，在Hudson太太大惊小怪的眼神里低声道别，各自回到自己的领地里，结束了这一天。


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 11

排练紧锣密鼓地进行着，Elena开始带妆彩排，每一天都忙得脚不沾地，但是为了准时和Elizabeth Murray告别，Elena还是特意对剧组请了假。剧院经理和导演都对此抱有微词，认为她还没成为角儿就开始耍大牌，但是排练目前为止都很顺利，乐队和Elena配合得一直不错，再加上她对参加葬礼的态度很坚定，他还是做了让步。

葬礼并没有在Murray的家族墓园举行，而是按照死者的遗愿葬在了自己的父母身边。Elena留意到旁边两块墓碑，大理石被雨水和狂风打磨得光滑，死亡日期距离现在都过去了近十年。大大小小的黑色长柄伞聚在墓地的一个小角落里，泥地里不怀好意的水塘被绿草掩藏得若隐若现，她小心翼翼地绕开所有形容可疑的草丛，站在前来吊唁的人群里，听着牧师程序化地主持仪式。

她终于见到了Pauline本人，那个让Elizabeth付出一切的女儿站在人群中间，她身边的应该是死者的姐姐，乍一看像一个五官更粗糙的Elizabeth，身形更加高大，不停地拍着Pauline的肩膀低声安慰她。Elena把目光从她们俩身上移开，扫过墓碑的一角，定格在了墓园的另一个角落。

Elizabeth安详地躺在草地里，依旧穿着她最后的那身淡粉色的裙子，眼睑轻柔地闭着，雨水冲刷着她的脸颊上，像源源不断的眼泪，她的手臂交替着放在胸前，蛆虫和微生物一点一点地吃掉了她的躯体，腐化的时候也很美丽。

Elena默不作声地捏紧手里的花束，直到排在她身后的其他宾客低声提醒她，她才意识到轮到自己跟Elizabeth告别了。

她向前走去，对着Elizabeth的棺材献上花束，水塘里倒映着她的黑裙子，暗红色的头发梳成一个紧紧的发髻。

葬礼快要结束的时候，Pauline找到了她，有着丰润的脸颊和明亮而倔强的眼睛，那个被用尽全力爱着的女孩。

“节哀。”Elena朝Pauline点头，站在她身边。Pauline的姨母在墓地另一边和某位男性来客说话，这给了她们一点交流的时间。

“妈妈以前提过你，”Pauline说道，双眼被擦得通红，“在她……之前。”

“她说了什么？”Elena问道，细细地打量着她。

“说你……很有天赋。如果是你接她的班，她会很放心。”

“谢谢。”Elena的表情平静得有些超然，“她很爱你，Pauline。”

“我当然知道，妈妈已经用一切证明了，”对方飞快地看了她一眼，略抬起头，坚定、无畏和无助同时出现在她的脸上，让人联想到第一次离开母亲的雏鸟，“她会永远陪着我的，在我心里。”

可能她也会永远陪着我。Elena看向那块草地，Elizabeth站在雨里，撑着和所有人都一模一样的黑色大伞，她露出意兴盎然的微笑，朝自己眨了眨眼。

回去的路上，Elena顺道去了一趟Byredo的专卖店，她在里面花了近三百英镑，主要用于购买香水、蜡烛和洗手液。导购热心地推荐她多加尝试，但她几乎没怎么考虑就只选了玫瑰味的香氛产品，这种气味让她想起今天她站在雨里缅怀的那个女人，第一次见面的时候，Elizabeth就喷着玫瑰味的香水，而她有八成的把握那就是Byredo的“无人区玫瑰”。

回了贝克街221B的时候，Elena才发现Hudson太太和Sherlock都不在，前者可能去商场里购物，后者经常玩失踪，她也没有资格去过问，她把湿透了的伞撑在楼道里，脱下几乎能滴出水的鞋子，光着脚慢慢地爬上三楼。

刚搬来的时候，她花了一个礼拜之余的时间整理了属于自己的三楼，至少把所有箱子里的东西都摆在了它们该在的位置。打理生活环境是一件让人怠惰的事，更何况原装就强差人意，屋内的所有陈设基本都保持了原样，她保留下了旧沙发、茶几和一条灰扑扑的地毯，唯一的变动是加了一架钢琴。这是她花了不少钱从二手市场里淘来的博兰斯勒，这个没人要的古董年龄至少比她大两倍，三个派送员花了好大劲才帮她扛了上来。

比起三角钢琴，她始终更喜欢这种小巧的立式琴，棕色的琴身紧紧地贴着墙根，形成一个封闭的三角区域。她坐在琴凳上，双手撑在琴盒上，手掌盖住脸，这种姿势让她微妙地感到安全。

傍晚时，她又一次见到了Hudson太太和Sherlock，两人不约而同地回到了贝克街221B，前者在厨房里忙碌地搅拌着浓汤，烤箱已经预热到了300摄氏度，后者端着一杯茶，像一个老头似的在发呆，满脸无所事事。

“今天的蟹汤你们必须尝尝，我坚持，”Hudson太太欢快地抓起一把香料撒进汤里，搅拌着锅里的液体，“一定很美味。”

“当然好。”Elena低声说道，转向Sherlock，“那个你希望找到的秘密到底是什么？”

“不是’我希望你找到的秘密’，”Sherlock面无表情地纠正道，“是你本可以找到，但是被不可抗力破坏的谜底。”

“所以它是什么？”

“已经过了追诉期，”他耸耸肩，“它没有意义了，Elena。”

她解释道。“我只是好奇。”

“我明白，但是——它过期了。”他朝她笑笑，“游戏结束就是结束，没有办法复盘。”

Elena向后，靠在椅背上。“看上去你今天过得不怎么样，侦探。”

“只是又过了无趣的一天罢了，”他把马克杯捏在手里，语速习惯性地加快，“两起平淡无奇的抢劫杀人案，我只靠Lestrade拍给我的照片就找出凶手是谁。还有一起儿童绑架案，绑匪稍微有点小聪明，但也只花了我半小时不到的时间，其中二十五分钟还都浪费在路上——他太大意了，又太自以为是，以为旁人不会通过泥地上的轮胎印记发现他的真实身份。”

除了沉默我还能做什么呢。Elena心想。

“看来你的今天也不怎么样。”Sherlock自顾自地说道，“黑色套装和过于保守的发型，今天是Elizabeth Murray的葬礼？真令人意外。”

“人死了都有葬礼。”

“我意外的地方不在于此。”他并没有顺着这个说下去，而是换了一条思路，“并且你还换了香水，她对你的撼动大到令人吃惊。”

“她是个好母亲。”Elena在脱口而出的那瞬间就后悔了，因为Elizabeth是个怎样的母亲和她一点关系都没有，她的一切举止都是那么怪异，虽然她面前坐着的也不失为一个怪人。

Sherlock恍然，显然，他发现了什么。至少，他找到了一个线头，只要往后扯，总会得到他想要的。

“打个赌吗？”他问，“你这次《波西米亚人》演出的上座率不会超过80%。”

这人是不是有病？

“我以为你不会做这种无聊的事。”Elena生硬地说道，“这很不’理性’。”

Sherlock冷静地指出。“这是根据事件发生的概率和基础的行为心理学逻辑推测得到的结果。如果你好奇的话，我可以对你演示我的推算过程。”

“那可真是谢谢你。”她有点恼火，无法控制的那种。

“其实上座率的结果和你没太大关系，不来看的人大部分都是觉得剧院里刚死了人不吉利，或者对你的实力表示质疑——他们在主唱名单公布之后都选择了退票，而没有看你表演。”

但是上座率和我的事业生涯有关。Elena在心底里冲他翻白眼。为了在Hudson太太面前保持修养，她别开脸，不再说话。

“打赌吗，赌注是一周的晚餐。”Sherlock说道。

“行吧。”Elena随口说道，“如果上座率真的超过了80%，一个月都行。”

“那就一个月。”Sherlock从善如流地说道。

“你们在谈什么？”Hudson太太把汤锅端到桌上，“还有生菜、烤土豆和三文鱼。”

吃了晚餐之后，Sherlock接了一个Lestrade的电话就急匆匆地上楼了，Hudson太太兴冲冲地问Elena有没有时间，她可能要占用对方一小时左右。

“怎么了，Hudson太太？”原本她打算去楼上再弹弹钢琴练习一下最有挑战性的几个唱段。

“我想请你帮我参谋参谋……”Hudson太太搓着手钻进自己的卧室，出来时手里拎着三四套裙装，“穿哪一套最合适？Sherlock和我打算去看你的演出。”

她愣了愣。“他可没告诉我。”

“反正我会去的，至于Sherlock，我感觉他也会去的，如果没有奇怪的案件缠住他的话。”Hudson太太把孔雀蓝的套装比在自己身上，另外两套奶油色的和砖红色的套装被她搭在了椅背上，“如果搭配珍珠项链的话，这一套是不是有点过时了？”

在高强度的排练期间，Elena的另一个收获是她找到了Freddie Lounds的网站，一个犯罪记者。她也是偶然浏览网页的时候发现对方一直在报道和巴尔的摩有关的案件。

William “Will” Graham，Elena第一次见到这个名字，紧贴着她最熟悉不过的Hannibal Lecter。她点开图片，放大，看到一个戴着眼睛的年轻男人，满脸写着生人勿进，但脸颊依旧保持着孩子气的孤注一掷，有着和Hannibal截然不同的英俊。

她好奇Hannibal到底经历了什么，但她断然是不会轻易联系对方的，借她一百个胆子也不会。她猜测是Hannibal终于找到了自己的对手，也可能是宿敌，看Lounds夸张得天花乱坠的描述，Will似乎是一个冷血、自我意识薄弱、富有天赋又无法控制自己行为的怪咖，鉴于行文语言浮夸，Elena对此依旧保持质疑，但如果Will Graham的行迹确实验证了以上这些特质，每一点都能吸引Hannibal的注意，而此处的“注意”是一个中性词。

Elena看了看时钟，决定还是早些休息，明天又要开始新的彩排，她希望自己能一次睡足八小时。于是她关掉了网页，合上MacBook。

总之，她希望这位Will Graham能够顺利地活过结识Hannibal的第一个月，随后他长期存活下去的概率会直线上升。

排练一直有惊无险地进行着，她换上了属于Mimi的戏服，一次又一次地在排练室里演绎她悲痛死去的过程。

唯一的意外是剧组负责服装工作人员表示有人给她送了一件礼物。电话是从鞋店直接打来的，对方礼貌地表示有人匿名委托他们替Elena Saviano女士定制一双能上台的鞋，并且替她付了账，只需要她提供鞋码，再在鞋子搭模的期间抽空来试穿即可。

初来美国乍到，Elena不觉得自己有什么太执着的粉丝，她充其量只是尚有几分未来可以赌的“明日之星”。收到礼物时，她第一反应是不安，找了几种办法试图联系到对方把礼物直接退回去，但是没有找到任何有效的途径。对方显然是一位隐遁的高手，如果自己不领情，只会惹出更多事端，而这是双方都不想看到的。

她去了一次鞋店，那种掩藏于深巷的订制鞋店有着几百年的身家，除了会员之外不接待外客，堪称傲慢至极，店里充斥着皮革的气息，还有淡淡的香根草味，可能是店主偏爱的香氛。那位执意给她送鞋的人——虽然素未谋面——态度也相当武断，直接替她选择了款式，卡其色的高跟鞋，鞋跟没有高到夸张的地步，也不是咄咄逼人的尖头，鞋底还贴心地备注了要加防滑垫。谢天谢地，对方的考虑相当全面。

第一场演出开始于周六，Elena换上了刚制好的新鞋，柔软的皮质和合理的设计让她丝毫不感到硌脚，她整理了一下裙子，是故意做旧的棕灰色长裙，因为Mimi是个在贫穷之中苦苦挣扎的少女。

“到你了。”导演在她身后低声提醒道。

恍惚之间，她看见Elizabeth站在台上那个属于Mimi的站位，转过头，朝自己露出鼓励的微笑。

“来吧，Mimi。”

Elena深吸一口气，迎着灯光慢慢地走上台。


	12. Chapter 12

Episode 12

Mimi最后还是死了，在第四幕快要结尾的时候。她拖着病体为了见情人的最后一面而来，但是最后还是昏倒在了地上。她和爱人回忆了初次见面时的场景，互诉衷肠，然后就晕了过去。没过多久，她就在大家面前静悄悄地死去了。

这是《波西米亚人》的结局。

Elena演完最后一段，谢幕的时候突然又看见了熟悉的身影。

“未来是属于你的，”Elizabeth站在台上，穿着属于Mimi的裙子，冲她欣慰地微笑，“Elena，我没有看错人。”

直到观众的掌声让Elena再度从幻觉中惊醒，她才意识到自己的第一场表演就这样结束了。

后台照例是热闹的，Elena坐在角落里，低头把那双赠与的鞋子脱掉，争气地摆在了纸盒里，放进自己的储物柜。她打算去换衣服，但是她在镜子里看到有人待在门口，兴致勃勃地等待着。

那个清洁工女孩，Jen。

“你好？”Elena散开头发，向她转过身，“Jen，是吧？”

“是我，天呐，你居然记得我，”Jen操着一口苏格兰口音说道，她略羞愧地低下头，但又忍不住偷眼看她，“你唱得真好，Mimi就该是你这样的。”

其实Elena没想到保洁小妹也会喜欢歌剧，它真的太冷门了，以至于她时常不确定自己的观众到底都是不是活人，但获得赞美总是高兴的，特别是Jen看起来很真诚。

“是么，”Elena莞尔，“谢谢你。”

“你能给我一个签名吗？”Jen从随身携带的小背包里掏出一本笔记本和一支笔，“我想留存纪念，今天是我最后一天在剧组工作了。”

确实如此，演出之后他们不再排练，剧组也就不会再单独请保洁了，由剧院里的固定清洁人员完成后续工作。Elena在本子上签了名。“除了签名，需要写别的东西吗？”

“不了。”Jen局促地绞着手指，继续微笑，“签名就好了。”

她拿回了笔记本，珍重地道别，然后很快就离开了。Elena从后门出剧院，居然有观众在堵门，又是一轮签名和合影，Hudson太太居然也在其中。她穿着那天敲定的孔雀蓝套裙，隆重地配上珍珠项链和黑皮鞋，头发吹成规整的卷发，睫毛刷得很长，嘴唇涂得很饱满，乍一看有点像变老了的洋娃娃。

“天呐，Elena，”Hudson太太拥抱了她，“今晚真是太棒了，”她又从手提包里拿出数码相机，回过头招呼Sherlock，“帮我们拍一张照吧，Sherlock。”

“如你所愿。”Sherlock从阴影里走出来，只能接过Hudson太太手里的相机。住在贝克街221B的每个人都拿Hudson太太没有办法。

当晚回去之后，Elena痛快地在浴缸里泡了半小时，又打开花洒一遍遍地冲洗头发，温暖的水流让她放松。她从浴室里披着浴袍出来，原本想打开电脑看看新闻，却看到了一封意外的邮件。

那个人不该再给她寄邮件了。排除了黑客攻击的可能性，她点开它，愣了愣，沉默了许久。她坐在黑暗里，进行了片刻的思想斗争，或者说这是一次压倒性的思想博弈，所以她最终还是没有删掉它，而是把邮件里的每一个附件都保存下来，甚至细心地做了备份。

歌剧只上映不到两周的时间，固然上座率低开高走，但是最终还是没超过80%，它甚至以一种相当刁钻的方式停在了79.8%，逼迫着Elena输掉了赌约。

“一个月的晚餐，”Sherlock坐在自己的沙发上宣布道，“愿赌服输，Elena。”

Elena朝他微笑，忍住了翻白眼的冲动纯粹是因为她觉得输也要保持姿态。“没问题。”

“精彩绝伦，令人折服！”Hudson太太绘声绘色地读着报纸上对此次《波西米亚人》的评价，“初出茅庐的Elena Saviano非常完美地完成了此次答卷，她的歌声是那么纯净，那么温柔，从外形到声音到演技，都仿佛Mimi本人从普契尼的笔下亲临舞台演绎这一场动人的悲剧。毫无疑问，Elena Saviano给了大家一次完美的惊喜，让我们完全有资格相信，她继承了其母亲的天赋！”

Hudson太太长吸一口气。“你母亲一定很为你骄傲。”

是么？“当然。”Elena给自己倒了一点红茶，蜷缩在沙发上，“她对此感到非常高兴。”

Sherlock深深地看了她一眼，刚想说话就被她用眼神反制回去。他捏了捏拳，最终还是没说什么。

“太棒了，你们今晚还有庆功宴派对，是吗？”Hudson太太突然想起来，“你上次跟我提起过。”

“是的，”她从沙发上站起来，“我想我也该上楼去准备了。Hudson太太，今晚不必为我留门了，我可能会晚点回来。”

“没问题，玩得开心点，亲爱的。”Hudson太太眉飞色舞地说道，“我今晚也打算和小姐妹去喝茶，就让我们留着Sherlock看门。”

“恐怕我也得出去，”Sherlock不动声色地表示，“有个委托人带来了案子。”

Elena在浴室里洗了澡，用吹风机把头发吹干，换上派对专用的黑裙子，在镜子前一丝不苟地化妆。她的审美几乎全套沿袭自Hannibal Lecter，对方没有对她的装扮有过任何评价，但是经过多年的言传身教，那种庄重、深沉而优美的品味几乎是她的底色：她几乎只用哑光的彩妆，对一切能让脸上透光的材质都敬谢不敏，闪闪发亮的同义词往往是喧嚣和廉价，而她习惯保持肃穆。

她先是拿着眼线笔把眼眶的形状全勾勒清晰，然后又用刷子蘸取了一些米灰色的眼影，在眼窝上轻轻地打底，然后再刷上一层更窄的灰棕色，在眼角处小幅度地晕染。

“不要逼我拿最心爱的眼影盘砸你，Sherlock。”她对着镜子说道，开始往脸颊上打腮红，一种阴郁的偏紫的桑子红，“你来这里做什么？”

外面传来了Sherlock的声音。“对话。”

“晚餐的赌约从明日开始。”她搽了哑光的唇膏，又开始歪着脑袋戴耳坠，一对水滴形的珍珠，尖尖的顶部是两颗锡金的鸢尾。

对方显然不是为此而来。“我需要借用你的化妆品。”

她挑挑眉毛。“莫非你是姐妹？”

他笑了，但显然不是因为这个笑话。“我需要乔装打扮，为了案件。”

“好吧，记得还回来，”她想不出拒绝的借口，表现得宽容一点似乎没坏处，“东西都在浴室里。”

他走进她的浴室，把摊在洗脸池旁边的每一个小盒子都打开，浏览片刻，开始皱眉。“很难相信，相近质地相近色系的粉末，你居然买了六种。”

他指的是鼻影、修容、三盘眼影和眉粉。

“没有办法，广告和自我印象的幻觉蛊惑了我。”Elena毫无负罪感地说道，拿唇膏对着玻璃窗补了补颜色。

“沉沦得自以为很清醒，消费主义的力量。”他打开眼影盒，粗暴地用手指挖了一团青黑色的眼影直接抹在了自己的眼睛上，涂匀。Elena已经开始为自己一分钟前的假客气后悔，只见Sherlock又拈了另一个纯黑的眼线色，把它大量地抹在脸颊上，擦得脸颊上都是。还没等Elena表示自己的不满，他又扭开她的某只正红色唇釉画了好几道在鼻子下面，模仿着血迹的走势。

“如果你是这样的’借用’，我真诚地建议你赔新的给我。”Elena干巴巴地提醒道，她弯腰穿鞋，带着母亲赠送自己的二手名牌手包下楼，“不然我会让你在贝克街221B被五马分尸，侦探。”

正在伪造自己被人按在地上暴打了一顿的Sherlock表示无暇顾及这些。

“好了，借用完毕。”他顶着一张血淋淋又脏得像刚从煤洞里钻出来的脸说道，还不忘拨乱自己的一头卷毛。

“这不是借用，是摧毁，所以你必须赔新的给我。”Elena最终还是决定跟Sherlock明说，毕竟她觉得他听不懂正常人的社交礼节。

“行吧。”Sherlock从她的浴室里走出来。

两人一起下楼的时候正好看见Lestrade站在一楼的厅里。

探长往后一步。“哇呜。”

“Greg，”Elena扫视着他带着雨水的冲锋衣和粘着泥的鞋，“今天你是从现场直接来的吗？”

“当然，Elena，”探长插着腰，“案情令人焦头烂额。”

“但他和他的前男友复合了。”Sherlock飞快地说道，闭着自己假装被打青的右眼，“我只用一只眼睛就能看出来，你摘掉了戒指可以解释是因为离婚，但你最近居然在戴十年前流行的腕表——好事将近，Lestrade，他给你的礼物？也可能是当时留下的感情纪念。根据你的年龄，排除长辈赠与，你父亲早就离世了而母亲十年前就住在养老院，不是自己买的因为它实在是太贵了，对十年前还在警校的你来说更是一笔天价。看来对方依旧是那个比你更高更胖更富有的男性，他不仅是你告别了前妻之后的新欢，也是你好几年前的旧情——”

“好了，你够了！”Lestrade气急败坏地打断了他，但话一出口就停住了，显然是被自己的音量吓到了，他看看面无表情的Sherlock，又深呼一口气试图让自己冷静下来，毕竟Sherlock是在帮他们办案，“警车在外边，我们得快一点，Sherlock。我们先公事公办，好吧？”

“当然。”Sherlock套上鞋，跟着Lestrade一起走上街。

派对照样是无聊的，Elena喝了一点酒，跟剧院经理、自己的搭档男高音和其他剧组人员周旋，说客套话。大家都觉得她在这一轮的表现好得出奇，不出意外地，下一次有表演机会应该还是会轮到她——虽然不知道是什么时候。歌剧演员在21世纪举步维艰，在这个讲究实用的年代，歌剧除了取悦自以为品味高雅的上流阶级之外几乎毫无价值，如果哪日沦落到街头卖艺，她也不会感到惊讶。

应酬令人疲乏，她对剧院八卦和内部派系又一知半解，但人心争斗在这样一个僧多粥少的生态环境里是无法避免的，她只能处处小心，不愿被人为难。在有人告退的时候她也顺水推舟地选择了离开，她独自沿着泰晤士河边散步了一会儿，直到有人叫住了她。

“Elena！”

她回过头去，面带微笑地打量着来人，仿佛那是一本难懂而有趣的书。无论如何，来人给她的惊喜实在是太多了，多到她除了微笑之外竟然不知道还能以什么表情对待。

“我们该谈谈？”Elena出声道，在水边体感阴冷，所以她裹紧身上的外套。

“当然，”来人把手抄进口袋里，略带紧张地抿了抿嘴唇，“我是特意来找你的。”


	13. Chapter 13

Episode 13

“噢，Sherlock，”Hudson太太从厨房探出脑袋来，指了指墙角里那个表面印着Sephora的纸箱，“今天你有个邮包，一大早被送过来的。你确定那是你的吗？快递员确定他没送错地方，并且上面确实写着你的名字——”

“是的，它是我买的，”Sherlock捏着茶杯坐在沙发里，“但是，Hudson太太，请把它给Elena。”

Hudson太太不明所以地看着他。

Elena打着哈欠从三楼跑下来，抄起剪刀开始急匆匆地拆包裹。“终于来了，”剪刀把胶带划得滋滋作响，裂口都是行云流水的直线，“我的心肝宝贝们。”

“这是Sherlock给你的礼物吗，亲爱的？”Hudson太太拿起开水壶，打算把茶壶慢慢地加满，“看来你们相处得不错。”

“不，这是他赔我的。”Elena干巴巴地微笑，“他只花了五分钟就毁掉了我的三盘眼影盘、一盘眼线膏和一支唇釉。”

“噢，”Hudson太太皱皱眉，“这就是男人。”

“我更宁愿精确地称呼他为粉碎机。”她停顿一秒，认真地嗅了嗅，“今天早上有北非蛋吗，Hudson太太？我闻到了番茄和罗勒的香气，还有鸡蛋的味道。”

“你的鼻子可真灵！”Hudson太太感慨道，转而又热情地问，“Elena，亲爱的，你喜欢北非蛋么？我会给你留一份当早午餐，怎么样？”

“真是最好不过了。”Elena微笑了一下。

“你的嗅觉很灵敏，”Sherlock插话进来，“通常来说，嗅觉灵敏是一种天赋，但是后天的训练也可以显著提高人对于气味的辨识度。”

她保持着微笑转过头去，眼神直直地盯着他。“所以呢？”

“没什么，”Sherlock耸耸肩，把手拱成塔型，“周六愉快。”

“周六愉快，”Elena刚想上楼，突然想起什么，回过头，“我在餐馆里预定的桌子最晚帮我留到七点半，以防万一我们最好七点出发。”

Sherlock打开电脑，他思索了几个关键词，搜索之后就点开几个关联度较高的网页，无一例外都和Valentina Saviano有关。Elena的生母，世界知名女高音，简直能称得上为舞台而生，小报记者称其为“歌剧界的伊丽莎白·泰勒”。这个说法虽然夸张，但是也有依据：在艺术领域杰出、形貌昳丽、作风张扬，并且感情生活相当精彩。

Elena Saviano是Valentina Saviano和第一任丈夫Anton Bogorov留下的孩子，离婚时她还是个襁褓里的婴儿。和所有的古早照片一样，画面仿佛都蒙了一层薄雾，很有年代感。一个清瘦文弱的男人抱着未满周岁的女儿——Sherlock轻易地认出了Elena脸上脆弱感的来源，他们看上去很像，特别是镜头直接怼在脸上的特写，眼白都泛着蓝，像知更鸟的蛋壳。那个看上去甚至能用纤弱来形容的男人打扮得体，但神态却不免慌乱：他用手掌艰难地遮住孩子的脸，同时还试图抱着女儿坐进轿车里——宾利，这不意外，因为Anton的祖父和父亲都经营能源生意，他后来也继承了父辈的衣钵。

Sherlock把照片仔细扫视一遍，感觉自己无法得到更多信息，他把网页飞快地往下拖，突然停住了。

一个高瘦的、亚麻色头发的男人占据了相片的绝大部分空间，他的身姿相当挺拔，但是比起军人更像绅士，面容儒雅，深棕色的西装打理得一丝不苟，如果Sherlock没判断失误的话，这位绅士从头到脚所有的行头都来自意大利，在衣着方面他确实品味极佳。

照片里的男人显然没意料到记者在偷拍，但他也没有失态，只是略显警觉地抬起眼皮，形体依旧保持着风度：一手搭着折叠得整整齐齐的羊毛大衣，另一手虚空地搭在身侧，被Elena的肩膀挡住了。她就跟在男人身边，距离不超过一公尺——Sherlock目测她当时大概十一二岁，深紫色的缎面连衣裙缀着黑蕾丝花边，暗红色的卷发垂在脸颊两侧，她面无表情地半垂着眼睛，化过妆但是依旧脸色苍白，泛着玫瑰色的脸颊和嘴唇只让她看上去比实际年龄要更加老成。如果Sherlock对流行文化略有涉猎的话，或许会认为他们看上去就像安妮·赖斯在《夜访吸血鬼》里构建的人物，只是换了更加现代化但依旧典雅得体的服装。

Sherlock把视线转移到男人身上，照片的备注上写着这是Elena和她当时的心理医生Lecter博士，她在父亲离世之后开始遭受强烈的心理问题，由巴尔的摩当地最好的心理学专家Hannibal Lecter博士亲自治疗。他又打开了其他网页，像第一次进森林的猎人，利用灵敏的嗅觉摸索着地形和河流的走向，确保自己在找到终点之前都不会迷路。

总之，在某个不经意间，Sherlock把Hannibal Lecter这个名字记住了，他向来不会放过一丝线索。

餐厅比他们所想的都要热闹一些，食客们把一张张桌子团团围住，侍者端着托盘在人群中里艰难地穿梭着，香料和酒的气味在密闭的空间里四处盘旋。

“麝香百合，胡椒和树脂，”Sherlock下结论道，“你换了香水。”

“你的嗅觉也非常敏锐。”Elena模仿着Sherlock早上的语气说道，“是天生的，还是后天训练？”

“我更愿意称之为天生的敏锐——让我们回到原来到话题，玫瑰不适合今天的场合，还是你对Elizabeth Murray的悼念告一段落了？”Sherlock自顾自地说道，“后者居多，因为你不是那种会轻易变换香水的人，极度念旧，旧鞋子，旧衣服，化妆品的品味，你连指甲颜色都不怎么改动。它可比同一种气味的香水难维持得多。”

Elena看了一眼自己的指甲，昨天刚补过的棕红，她确实是个念旧的人，从好几年前开始她就没换过指甲油颜色。

“听上去你很习惯于此，大侦探，对别人的隐私抽丝剥茧，”Elena开玩笑似的拈着手里的叉子，“信不信我能用一根牙刷要你的命？”

Sherlock轻蔑地笑了笑，仿佛她在一本正经地告诉他一只小老鼠能打倒大象。

餐厅角落里的留声机停顿片刻，上一首音乐放完了，Elena等了一会儿，在嘈杂的谈话声里识别出了《哥德堡变奏曲》。她当然记得这是Hannibal最爱的音乐之一。

想到他，她隐约感到一丝不安，把刀叉放下，拿过酒杯浅浅地抿了两口，殷勤的服务生立刻上前，帮她把酒杯又加满了，随后又马不停蹄地离开，去餐厅的另一个角落里帮一家三口开酒。

“突尼斯人，二代移民，酗酒，”Sherlock飞快地说道，“今天刚刚被女朋友甩了所以不得不打起精神工作。”

Elena抱着胳膊，靠在椅背上，感到了认输。“所以你每天都在这样窥探他人的生活？”

“我只是无法控制自己的大脑，它有自己的运作方式。”Sherlock用叉子在马铃薯球上圈圈画画，但没有进食的意思。

“布劳威尔不动点定理？”Elena看着他盘子里那只千疮百孔的马铃薯球，“很难相信你在吃饭的时候玩这个，你妈妈没告诉过你不要拿食物作乐吗？”

“事实上，这是我母亲教我的。”Sherlock终于放过了那只可怜的马铃薯球，把它切成两半，送进嘴里。

“她是数学家或者数学爱好者？”Elena问，“想不出第二个会这么做的理由。”

“数学家。在我七岁的时候，她用一只马铃薯球对我证明了布劳威尔不动点定理。”Sherlock用餐巾擦了擦嘴，“看来我在分析你的时候，你也在分析我？”

“Quid pro quo【等价交换】，”Elena一动不动地看着他，“所以，你是妈妈最爱的男孩。对吧？”

“你可以向Mycroft验证。”Sherlock挑衅地笑了笑，虽然被他提及的那位并不在场，他深吸一口气，“谈谈你的心理医生怎么样，Hannibal Lecter先生？”

“父亲离世之后，我成了Hannibal的病人。”Elena说道，“当时我状态很差，他把我从低谷里拯救出来。他是我母亲的朋友，也是我父亲生前的朋友，我母亲工作太忙，所以他渐渐地变相从她手里接管了我的监护责任。”Elena停顿一秒，因为侍者把樱桃挞送了上来，“比起心理医生，Hannibal几乎也是我的教父或者养父，就是这样。”

“他拯救了你，所以你如此依恋他。”Sherlock总结道。

“那是当然的，”Elena露出圆滑的微笑，“Hannibal让我重获新生，他是我见过的最专业的心理医生。”

她习惯性地不说假话，而是选择性地说真话。撒谎容易被识破，而隐瞒就很安全。

Sherlock打量着她，仿佛她是从草丛里探出脑袋的猎物。

“如果你还想知道更多，可以去Wikipedia上面查。”Elena说道，率先堵住了Sherlock的问题，“我们都算得上名人，没什么隐私可言。”

“话虽如此，但有些问题还是当面问比较好。”Sherlock说道，交叠着双腿，“审讯时的表情和眼神暴露的信息远大于话语本身，”他深吸一口气，“他侵犯过你吗？”

如果Hannibal在场的话，明天中午我们就能一起吃掉Sherlock Holmes的肝脏。Elena心想。还能配上蚕豆和一瓶能令人满意的香缇。

“当然没有……如果你想要通过激怒我来得到更多线索，可能你已经失败了，”她面无表情地歪了歪脑袋，“但不得不说，这是一个非常冒犯的问题，Holmes先生。我不喜欢这样。”

他垂着眼睛笑了笑，嘴唇薄得像裁纸刀。“我为此道歉。”

“你看上去可不像。”Elena咬了一口樱桃挞，和善地建议道，“我觉得你该尝尝樱桃挞，你觉得这道甜点的味道怎么样？”

Sherlock这才拿起刀叉，把面前的甜食切了一个小角，尝了尝。“挺不错的。”

“所以，”她露出遗憾的表情，“连它也没法堵住你的嘴么？”

Sherlock在反驳和挑衅之间犹豫了一会儿，选择继续进食，直到盘子里的食物被消耗干净。

整体来说，晚餐有惊无险。除了他们结账出去的时候有两三个人认出了Elena Saviano，年轻歌剧演员在现代社会居然也有能体验“名人”的时候。Elena受宠若惊地签名，和他们合影，声称Sherlock是“自己在伦敦的朋友”，而现场根本没有人关注他，大概被冷落在一边的侦探看上去更像是跟班或者保镖。

回到贝克街221B的时候，Elena放在手包里的电话响了，她只看了一眼手机屏幕就连忙接了起来，轻快地和对方用意大利语交谈着，手里还捏着刚换到一半的鞋子。Sherlock先是用皱眉对她在鞋履方面的粗糙表示不敢恭维，随后又把目光落在Elena的手上——她酒红色的指甲嵌进了鞋子后跟的那块软皮里。

这是无法掩饰的紧张。

“看来我明天有事要忙了，”通话结束时，Elena对依旧站在门廊里的Sherlock说道，“我母亲要来伦敦，明天上午的飞机。”


	14. Chapter 14

Episode 14

那是一年冬天，车窗外积着厚厚的一层雪，汽车里的暖气开得很足，以至于Elena的脸颊被熏得烧了起来，母亲坐在她身边，照例是精心打扮过的，黑色的狐皮大衣里是一串珍珠项链，一只戴着钻石手链的胳膊在皮包里翻翻找找，拿出粉盒开始补妆。Elena偷眼看母亲的动作，偷偷捏紧了裙角，她紧张的时候习惯揉搓织物，时间久了衣角都会变薄。

“待会儿看到他要有礼貌，Elena，”名伶用意大利语说道，耳边坠着的两串钻石矜持得一动不动，“那是Hannibal Lecter博士，不听话的小孩都会被他吃掉。”

“真的么？”Elena将信将疑地抬起头。她当时差不多十一岁，长期富裕的生活给予了她最好的肤质，尖鼻子和大眼睛又让人联想到刚破壳而出的雏鸟。

“当然，”名伶把粉盒收回手包里，“妈妈不会骗你，我的小百灵鸟。”

汽车缓缓地停下了，司机低声对母亲说了几句英语，那时候Elena还听不懂，她跟着父亲刚从意大利到美国，这片国度的一切对她而言都是陌生的。母亲下了车，她拉着母亲的手缓缓走向了那一栋奶油色的巴洛克式别墅。

室内的陈设相当高雅，如果说黑色的长桌，真皮沙发以及波斯地毯都司空见惯，被当做摆设的苔藓盆栽和鲜活的鹿头标本就不太常见了，但是它们和这间屋子的一切都是那么合适，仿佛是一幅和谐的拼图，它们的存在是一件多么理所应当的事。

Hannibal Lecter博士和Elena之前所见过的所有男性都不同，他最爱流连的房间居然是厨房，卷着袖子，穿着一尘不染的白色厨师服，娴熟地摆弄着食材。

“看来外面的雪已经停了。”他头也不抬地用意大利语说道，“不然你总会迟到那么一会儿，Valentina。”

“赴您的约，我可从不迟到。”Valentina朝他缓缓走了过去，咧开嘴，露出热切又带着惧意的笑容。Elena很少见到母亲这般瑟缩，在她的记忆里母亲一直都是一个胆大妄为的女人，可在对方面前，她害怕得就像看见了天敌。

Hannibal微笑了一声，把最后一块腌制过的肉摆进烤盘里，旁边点缀着切成四方形的彩椒和胡萝卜。

“Anton还好吗？”他问，“听说他也到美国来了，我可还没在这片土地上见过他。”

“他当然还好，”名伶假笑着说道，“你们确实该见见了，都太久不联系了。”

Elena原本躲在母亲的身后，却被她突然捏住了肩膀硬生生地扯到一边，展示在了屋主人面前。

“这是我的女儿，Elena，”Valentina假装在打量自己女儿，实则在偷眼看Hannibal的反应，“我们上次见面的时候，你提过想要见见她。”

Hannibal微笑着，目光落到了Elena身上，他看上去非常温和，但那一瞬间他的眼神凝滞在她身上，就像在树林里发现雏鸟的毒蛇，她不由自主地打了个寒噤。

“你许久不曾带客人来见我了，Valentina，”Hannibal把菜刀撇在案板上，打开水龙头，用洗手液认真地洗手，仔细地把手擦干之后才走到她们面前，“何况是这么小的客人。”

“是啊。”名伶不自觉地抬高音量，但依旧保持着如履薄冰的礼仪，谄媚地笑道，“你瞧她，是不是和我小时候一模一样？”

Hannibal不说话，微笑着打量了一会儿Elena，而她在Hannibal的注视之下甚至无法动弹，仿佛他的目光里有某种能麻痹神经的毒素。

“非常像。”他简短地评价道，半蹲着使自己与十一岁女孩的视线齐平，朝她伸出手，“幸会，Elena。”

“幸会，博士。”Elena见状，只能硬着头皮把手递了过去。Hannibal轻轻地接住了她的指尖，她以为他会亲吻自己的手背，但他只是凑近了用鼻尖闻了一下，如同毒蛇在品味自己刚捕捉到的猎物，而她知道自己无处可逃。

Elena看了一眼母亲，对方佁然不动，而Hannibal更是泰然自若，这种胜券在握的态度让她的瞳孔不断地收缩，而这些都被Hannibal看得一清二楚。

“如果你喜欢腿肉的话，今天的晚餐会很合你胃口，Elena。”Hannibal站起身，重新回到料理台前，戴着隔热手套把摆好的烤盘放进预热过的烤箱里，“早上刚到的兔腿，肉质非常新鲜。”

为了不在母亲面前当场出洋相，Elena做了一件她自己都啼笑皆非的举动：她用谷歌搜索了一下母亲的现任丈夫和她的两个孩子分别几岁、名字叫什么。事实证明，母亲总是不会在这方面令她失望：现任丈夫是第六任，Timothy Bozeman，出身美国南部富豪之家，说是大财主也毫不过分，和她母亲一样都是46岁，他们结婚7年，有一个女儿叫Melissa，今年4岁。除此之外，她和第三任丈夫还有个儿子名叫Jules，今年17岁，也跟着他们一起生活。

希望这种明星八卦网站不要出错。Elena关掉电脑，开始为了“觐见”而做准备。

“真是奇妙的母女关系，”Sherlock不痛不痒地坐在单人沙发里，“你和你母亲吃饭居然还要带一束花给她。她会当场献唱吗？就在餐厅的大堂里。”

Elena没空对Sherlock的言论进行反击，她正忙着把刚刚从花店买来的一大束百合玫瑰塞到了他手里。

“拿着，”她又忙不迭地转身对着窗户整理自己的头发，“待会儿你就是她的热情歌迷，借着我邻居的身份想要见一见她。”

Sherlock没说话，但他用面部表情表达了自己的匪夷所思。

Elena打量了他几眼。“你的衬衫是新的吗？如果不是的话，最好烫一烫。”

“首先，”他没有回答她的问题，“我不是她的热情歌迷。”

Elena对着玻璃窗给自己扣上一条玫瑰金项链，又稍微补了一点气垫。“假装自己是。”

Sherlock深吸一口气，没有说话。

“在晚餐协议结束之前，劳驾您照我说的做。”她武断地合上粉盒，把它丢进包里，去门廊里换鞋，“我们该出发了，餐桌定的是八点。”

八点半的时候，Sherlock放下了侍者递来的柠檬水，不轻不重地把它嗑在了桌上。

“请问一下，”他转向Elena，“令堂下榻的酒店是哪一所？”

Elena撑着脑袋回答道。“Ritz。”

“再请问一下，”他继续说，“我们现在在哪一家酒店的餐厅里？”

她维持着先前的姿势，心平气和地重复了一遍。“Ritz。”

“所以她迟到了，”Sherlock对了一下表，“三十分钟。”

“妈妈就没有不迟到的时候。”Elena对此已经习惯了，问侍者拿来了一小份撒着椰蓉的圆馅饼递给他，试图表示聊胜于无的歉意，“如果你是因为饥饿而不耐烦的话，先拿这个垫垫肚子？”

Sherlock冷漠地回绝道。“谢谢你，但是不用了。”

Elena给自己塞了一块点心，吃了。“这也太甜了吧，”她对着空气百无聊赖地评价道，“我的嗓子都要被黏住了。”

其实她也没有饿到抓心挠肺，比起自己的肚子，她更担心的是今天下午买的花会不会恹掉，如果她母亲收到了垂头丧气的花，后果不亚于世界末日。

她仔细观察了一会儿被摆在座位上的鲜花，祈祷它的新鲜程度能扛过整个晚上。可能该让侍者找个喷壶来，往花瓣上喷点水？Elena想了想，还是否决了这个提议，纯粹是觉得没必要，世界末日来就来吧。

在迟到了整整一个小时之后，名伶终于姗姗来迟，她的丈夫和两个孩子不近不远地跟在后面。餐厅里的所有人都很难不注意到她，毕竟很少有人会戴钻石头冠出席一次普通的晚餐。而她的那一顶头冠又特别显眼：整颗整颗的钻石包围着七八颗拇指甲盖大小的方形蓝宝石，简直就像在头上顶了一个花篮，再配上同样沉甸甸的项链和钻石耳坠，看上去就像女王亲临——还是那种有BBC实况转播的重要场合。

“Elena，我的小百灵鸟，”她一上来就对Elena进行了贴面吻，“我真是太想念你了。”

Elena微笑地把脸凑了上去。“我也是，妈妈。”

“这位是？”Valentina显然注意到了不该出现在这里的Sherlock。

Sherlock刚要开口，Elena看他面色不善就连忙抢在他之前说道：“他是我在英国的邻居Sherlock Holmes，也是您的忠实歌迷，知道您来伦敦之后就缠着要见您一面，”她直接把摆在椅子上的花束拿了起来，“事实上，这是他送给您的礼物。”

“噢。”Valentina伸出手接过花束，露出满意的笑容，“看来伦敦还是不乏品味高雅的人。”

“您美得如同Elizabeth Taylor，”Sherlock面无表情地恭维道，在对方表露出惊喜时继续说道，“她七十岁时的模样和您差不多。”

芳龄不到五十的世界著名女高音的脸色马上挂不住了，Elena在桌底下用脚狠狠地踢了一下Sherlock，转而纠正道。“他说的是’十七岁的’，妈妈，英国人的口音都这样。”

“是么，”Valentina悻悻地坐下，“这就是我为什么不喜欢英国人了。”

Elena给了Sherlock一个眼神，意思是“如果你不想死的话，就尽量闭嘴”，Sherlock居然识趣地没有再说话，也可能是他觉得这没有意义。

众人纷纷落座，Valentina和Elena外表上非常相似，但怎么看都不像母女，可能是和富丽堂皇的母亲相比，Elena打扮得太低调了，米色的裙子配一条没有吊坠的项链，头发梳成马尾，像跟在贵妇身后的女佣。

“听说你的歌剧很成功，”Timothy欢快地说道，他是Valentina的现任丈夫，“我和你母亲都很替你高兴，Elena。”

Melisa年纪太小，吃了一点东西就开始眼皮打架，被保姆带回楼上的套房里休息了。Jules是个看上去有点阴郁的青少年，沉闷地吃着自己盘子里的东西，全程没有说一句话。

如果没有遇到Hannibal，我也会是这样。Elena移开视线，转向了Valentina的现任丈夫。

“谢谢您，”她客套地微笑，用刀叉切割着盘子里的莴苣叶，每一条的宽度都是精准的一英寸，“这只是一场首秀而已。”

“你接下来还有工作吗？”Valentina大声地问。“自从《魔笛》之后？”

不是《魔笛》，是《波西米亚人》。Elena在心里纠正道。

“目前为止还没有。”她说道，尽量让自己不要显得太尴尬，“我的经纪人建议我去试试《安魂曲》，试镜在两个月之后。”她试图开玩笑，“大不了就去意大利发展，我感觉自己在那里还是能吃上饭的。”

“那你可要加油才行，我的小女孩，”她母亲长呼短叹道，“我二十岁以后可没停止过演出，只有尽情歌唱才能对得起舞台。”

Elena继续微笑。“当然，您说得是。”

前菜被撤了下去，Valentina尝了两口主菜，突然把餐厅的经理叫来了，傲慢而大费周章地抱怨这里的龙虾不新鲜，调味也不到位。她询问了他们在烹饪时使用什么种类的白葡萄酒，在得到“霞多丽”这个答案之后，她表示它和龙虾是多么不搭，怪不得她尝出了橡木桶的味道，该用圣比利苏维翁——因为它具有青苹果和接骨木花的香气，能更好地中和海鲜的腥味。

餐厅经理被她搞得一个头两个大，连声道歉时矮胖的身躯看上去像马戏团里挨了鞭子的狗熊，可怜兮兮地表示后厨非常愿意为她把主菜撤掉重做，又颇有眼色地认出了她是个很有名的歌剧演员，恭维了她的艺术造诣和地位。显然，废话不宜多说，但甜言蜜语则无妨。

“我是不是歌剧演员跟这件事可一点关系都没有，”Valentina慢吞吞地说道，虽然在场的所有人都能发现，被认出是个名人之后她的脸色明显开始放光，“但是这道菜必须重做，我可不希望这一道不够格的龙虾毁掉我的一整个晚上。”

Jules露出了厌倦而习以为常的神情，拨弄着自己盘子里的食物，强忍住暴躁地把它们剁得粉碎。而Valentina的丈夫也有点脸色挂不住了，但他没说什么，而是选择把杯子里的白葡萄酒喝得精光，在一旁观战许久的侍者连忙战战兢兢地帮他满上，生怕由被这一桌挑剔的客人抓住小辫子。

Elena感觉自己或许该抽根烟排解一下，她不会，但是她眼下愿意现学。为了缓解内心的难堪，她看向Sherlock，发现他一直在一声不吭地埋头吃饭。

神啊。希望他能吃到今天的结尾。她在心底里对并没有具象化的神灵祷告道。

Valentina的主菜再度上了桌，这位高贵的歌剧演员再也没有找茬的借口，一边品尝一边半遮半掩地表示这次的龙虾强差人意，所有人都如释重负，Jules开始重新进食，把稀碎的食物刮在叉子上送进嘴里，Timothy不再往嘴里灌酒，甚至颇有兴致地在原先的甜点基础上再加了一道布朗尼——晚餐正要顺利过渡到甜点这一阶段。

Elena刚想松一口气就看见Sherlock放下了刀叉，用餐巾掖了掖嘴角，准备开始说话了。


	15. Chapter 15

Episode 15

“首先，向您指出一点，您现在面前的这盘龙虾和之前的并无太大差异，它们同样新鲜，后厨统一的货源和品控让它们很难具有味蕾能辨识的差异，并且你现在吃的这一盘龙虾也没有采用圣比利苏维翁作为作料，后厨习惯采用统一的作料不仅是为了品控也是为了取料时方便，从侍者联系后厨到第二盘龙虾上桌一共是二十分钟，从酒库里取酒再加上醒酒的时间根本不够。”Sherlock停顿片刻，目光扫过Valentina面前吃得差不多的龙虾，“不过看您面前的餐盘，我猜您根本吃不出来其中的差距——毕竟您不是个宽宏大量的人，是吧？”

该来的总是要来的。Elena拿起酒瓶把自己的高脚杯倒满，一饮而尽。只要她喝得够快，烦恼就跟不上她。

“你在说什么？”因为愤怒，Valentina耳朵开始显著地变红，她转向自己的女儿，“Elena，他到底是怎么回事？”

还没等Elena开口，Sherlock就又开口了。“与其花那么多时间用在强调自己的身份和格调上，不如您就在餐厅里直接献唱一曲吧，嘴还是要用来做些有价值的事情。毕竟您刚刚还在教导Elena，’只有尽情歌唱才能对得起舞台’。”

“就凭你，”Valentina不出意外地更加愤怒了，“就凭你也想让我唱歌？你以为你是谁？”

现场开始变得失控，Timothy放下餐具，摆出试图劝架的姿势，但他考虑片刻，还是作罢，选择作壁上观。

“我？我是观众。”Sherlock平静地说道，他越是泰然自若就越显得Valentina像个自讨没趣的跳梁小丑。

“我就不该在今天的晚餐上见到你！”Valentina气势汹汹地说道，“下次我可不会再私底下见歌迷了，免得好心又自取其辱。”

Elena强忍住说出原委的冲动，想要再给自己倒一杯酒的时候发现Timothy把酒瓶倒空了。她盘算了一下，还是决定让侍者再开一瓶新的，今天是个“大日子”，破费事小，看戏事大，一瓶酒她还是承担得起的。

“私德确实和艺术修养无关，但举止粗俗到如此地步委实令我大开眼界，”Sherlock说道，“虽然我不记得女高音扮演过多少丑角，但您显然把这种角色在现实生活里补齐了。可能这就是所谓的舞台女王，是我见识太少，令您见笑了。”

“你以为你是谁？”Valentina气得浑身发抖，“你这个粗鲁无礼、爱指手画脚的白痴！”

侍者带了一瓶醒好的葡萄酒来了，微微欠身，低着头给Timothy和Elena各自满上了，摆着酒的冰桶就被这位手脚伶俐的侍者安置在桌边。不出意外的话今天这瓶也可以喝完。他们对视一眼，Elena对这位素未谋面的继父突然产生了敬意，能跟她母亲相处七年的人必然有其过人之处。Timothy开始往嘴里灌酒，而Elena撑着脑袋开始思索这一场闹剧该如何收场，他们突然有点同仇敌忾，又无奈至极。

“我是谁无关紧要，”Sherlock瞥了一眼旁边的Elena和Timothy，以及早就拿出手机开始玩的Jules，“女王的侍卫官和随从都采用轮班制，真诚地建议您也这么做，给大家一丝喘息的时间，出去呼吸呼吸新鲜空气——毕竟您周身的空气都被无比膨胀的自我给挤兑干净了。”

“Elena！”见对方如此伶牙俐齿，Valentina把矛头转向了女儿，“你到底为什么要把他带到我们的餐桌上，那个无礼的家伙——”

Elena看周围确实有人在围观，闹得太大不好看，毕竟也连带着有她的名誉在。她放下自己喝到一半的酒杯，看了一眼似乎还意犹未尽的侦探。

“好了，Sherlock。”她清清嗓子，但最终还是没说下去。

他们隔着桌子险些对视，但Elena飞快地将视线移开了，她不想知道Sherlock到底是怎么看待自己的。可能是戏谑，可能是嘲弄，也可能是怜悯，她不去看他，不想让自己在意这些。这些都没意义。只要不在意，她就不会感觉自己被嘲笑。

“你说什么？’好了’？”Valentina显然对这个答案相当不满意，她越发气焰嚣张，甚至从椅子上站了起来，“一个陌生人在餐桌上这么侮辱你的母亲，而你的反应居然是’好了’？”

Elena又闷头喝了一杯酒，血液冲上了她的脸，她觉得胸口开始发闷，急需做些什么来让自己感到痛快。其实她明白不该和母亲计较这些，Valentina习惯了做什么都不需要付出代价，但她知道自己终究有无法容忍的一天。

“别说这些了，妈妈，”她沉吟片刻，突然露出猎人的微笑，“既然您刚从美国回来，您可知道Hannibal的消息？他一直教导我，给予我父亲一般的关怀，我很感激他，此番来欧洲发展，我对他亦十分想念。”

这个名字就像是一枚神奇的开关，一听到它，Valentina脸上因为愤怒而闪现的血色以肉眼可见的速度消退了，她甚至坐回了座位上，难以置信地盯着Elena，但不再是愤怒，而是恐惧，或许还有探究，想要看看她这张纤弱的皮囊背后到底藏着什么样的尖刀和猎枪。她太不了解Elena了，尽管那是她的女儿。

Elena看到母亲的脸色在心底直呼痛快，但她又察觉到了Sherlock满脸警觉，开始暗自懊悔自己不该如此冲动地提起Hannibal。

“Elena，Hannibal他有对你提起我么？他说过什么？”虽然Valentina想要抑制住自己声音里的情绪，但是她没有成功，略显颤抖的尾音还是暴露了她的恐惧。

“没有，至少我不记得。”Elena回答道，侧过身招来侍者，告诉他们可以开始上甜点——之前他们已经偷偷摸摸地听了好一会儿墙角了。

“Hannibal是谁？”Timothy问，他似乎已经有点喝醉了，刚刚一直在神游，“我怎么从来没有听过这个名字。”

“我的心理医生，”Elena对继父假模假样地解释道，“除了学问精湛之外，他也是一位品味高雅的绅士，在艺术方面很有品味。”

“原来如此。”Timothy说道，开始吃侍者端上来的布朗尼蛋糕。Valentina明显还想询问更多，但她瞥见了Sherlock这个讨人厌的外人，又碍于自己丈夫在场，只能作罢。

Elena停止了摄入酒精，无精打采地尝了尝今晚的蛋糕，开始皱眉。它太甜了，并不适合她。Sherlock也不再说话，晚餐在一种诡异的安静里进入终点。Elena带着醉意签了账单，酒超出预算——他们多喝了一瓶，但这是可以容忍的，特别是考虑到酒精在今晚给她带来了多少慰藉。

告别时Valentina嚣张的气焰消失了一大半，看向Elena的眼神也充满了戒备，她显然一直害怕Hannibal，而酒精无疑把她内心深处的恐惧都夸张化了，以至于觉得被他抚养长大的Elena都是满口獠牙的伥鬼。

她自嘲地笑了笑，接受了周围人要签名与合影的要求，而Sherlock在旁边一言不发，就像一块木头。

随便他去吧。Elena把手抄进口袋里，她感觉自己有点头疼。

回去的路上，Sherlock终于开始说话——可能是出于久违的善心，他跳过了今晚的所有闹剧，选择谈论别的东西。Elena用半个大脑聆听着，勉强分辨出他似乎是在推测给他们上主菜的侍者和某位餐厅领班之间存在奸情的可能性，线索似乎是领班脸上的粉底和侍者头发上抹的发胶。她尽力平稳地呼吸，在他低沉的说话声里放松心情，甚至暗自祈祷他不要太快结束发言——她可以多听一会儿。

而Sherlock在这时停住了。

她看向他，无声地问他为何停下。

“我说完了。”他短暂地停顿，风轻云淡地看了她一眼，“而你没有在听，因为你喝太多了。”

“我在听，Sherlock。”她一字一顿地说道。

他看上去将信将疑。“那么你说说，我刚刚演绎了什么？”

她沉吟片刻，用被酒精浸泡着的大脑勉强组织了一下语言。“侍者和领班可能在恋爱，考虑到领班手上戴着婚戒而侍者没有，所以是偷情。”

Sherlock指出道。“这是我十分钟之前说的东西，Elena。”

行吧。“抱歉，非常抱歉。”

Sherlock没说话，Elena揣测他并不在意。他不能让全世界都认真听他说每一个字而不掉队，哪怕他再天才都不能，他今年二十七岁，应该对此早已习惯了。

他嘲讽地说道。“醉鬼在为自己的醉酒而道歉。多么荒谬。”

看来他还是没习惯。

“是么，”她深吸一口气，感觉莫名地恼火，可能是因为今晚发生太多事了，也可能是因为他的语气，恼火的结果是她的语气变得更加平稳——不是和善的那种平稳，“那么你就该离荒谬的人远一点，去找一个和你一样事事得体又行为合理的人，不要给自己找不痛快。”

回去的时候她故意和贝克街221B擦肩而过，选择独自去街边散散心再回去，而Sherlock也没过问什么，看她径直沿着街走下去，就把大门关上了。

Elena跟着夜归的行人在街上漫步片刻，天气有点冷，还开始下雨，所以她躲到了一间空电话亭里。寒冷的雨水把红色的电话亭团团围住，她把额头贴在冰冷的玻璃上用力地嗅着潮湿的空气，试图让自己的情绪平缓下来。

Sherlock Holmes，如果真要给他一个评价的话，他的共情能力太低了，又太好运了，以至于她连眼馋都感到无能为力。

她在电话亭里安静地待了一会儿，一时兴起，估测了一下现在的时间，又算了算时差，然后就从口袋里拿出几个硬币丢进公用电话的投币槽里，开始拨电话号码。

电话响了三声就被接了起来。Elena清了清嗓子。“希望我没打扰到您，晚上好，Hannibal。”

“当然没有，Elena。”心理医生在电话那头温和地说道，他一手拿着电话，另一手直接颠了颠平底锅，锅里泛着白的软组织被翻了个面，橄榄油因为沸腾而发出滋滋的响声，他观察片刻，往白花花的大脑上又洒了一些黑胡椒，“你的欧洲之行怎么样？”

“一切都好。”她靠在电话亭的墙壁上，紧绷了一天的神经开始放松，猎人的声音让她感到安全。恐惧和安全并不矛盾，如果你也是由猎人抚养长大的羔羊，你也会明白的。

“我在网页上看到和你有关的新闻，你的表演很出色，Elena。”Hannibal在电话那头不咸不淡地说道，“我为你感到骄傲。”

“谢谢您，”她松了一口气，说道，“今天我和我母亲见面了。”

“Valentina？”Hannibal听上去并不惊讶，“她怎么样？”

“还不错，她……让我替她问候您。”Elena思索着说道，“所以我冒昧打电话给您。”

“感谢她的问候，”Hannibal抬头看了看厨房的时钟，“虽然很遗憾，但我恐怕要先走一步了，我晚上还有病人。”

道别之后，Elena把电话听筒挂上，抹了一把脸，感觉自己终于冷静了下来。她在冷风里慢慢走回了贝克街221B，一开门就听见Hudson太太抑扬顿挫的大呼小叫。

“你可算回来了，Elena，”房东太太抱怨道，“Sherlock不知道怎么回事，在二楼把手枪里的一梭子弹都打完了！”

“可能是他感到无聊。”Elena说道，准备上楼。

“希望你不要太见怪，亲爱的。”Hudson太太愤愤地说道，“我希望他没有第二梭子弹，大晚上不睡觉，不知道他想做什么。”

一秒钟之后，她们的头顶上又传来了一阵密集的枪声。


End file.
